


计算错误

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes-centric, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 一开始这只是INS上的一个笑话，纽约的一名游客发布了一张照片，备注写着：回顾我的假期照片时我看到了这个，没什么大不了的，只不过是巴基巴恩斯的鬼魂。到那天结束的时候，这张图片已经迅速蹿红：一个棕色短发的年轻人走在街上，他穿着灰色双排扣大衣，手插在口袋里，在被拍到的那一瞬间他正回头看向镜头。史蒂夫看到照片时就知道这是巴基。他不在乎他的朋友们说什么，他知道这不仅仅是外貌的巧合，也绝不是一个鬼魂。（或者：冬日战士在1991年没有杀死霍华德和他的妻子，并在霍华德的帮助下逃离了九头蛇。但命运仍然刻意地让巴基和史蒂夫在同一时间与地点，重返人间。）





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Slight Miscalculation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259711) by [miss_aphelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion). 



“谁他妈是巴恩斯中士？”

霍华德斯塔克惊恐而畏惧地盯着巴基巴恩斯，他的眉头在男人的凝视下小小地皱起，怀疑不定，他抬起的金属拳头仍然做好了战斗准备，但没有移动。

“谁他妈是巴恩斯中士？”他又问了一遍。

“你。”霍华德吸着气说。

他并不知道是那些话救了他，巴恩斯放开了他，看上去很吃惊，跌跌撞撞地退开。

“不。”他简单地说，但冷酷从他的眼睛里消失了，只留下困惑。他摇着头。“你是任务，制裁，与提取。”

霍华德能听到玛利亚低声叫着他的名字，让自己不回头去看几乎花光了他全身的力气，但他知道自己最好不要从巴恩斯身上移开目光。“不，你是巴恩斯中士。”他坚持着。“你曾经和我一起工作。我们一起完成过几个任务。”

巴恩斯回头看着他，检查着他，抬起头来。“你要年轻得多。”他说，声音里带着奇怪的留恋，他低下头仔细地检查着自己那只有血有肉的手。“但是我……我不是，我是……你有一辆会飞的汽车。”

“是的。”霍华德说，他的声音放松了，低下来。“史蒂夫总是说你喜欢那个，他问过我能不能在战后给你弄一辆。”

这比他说的其他话都更能激起巴恩斯的反应，他确信巴恩斯关心的并不是什么会飞的车。他的眼睛睁大了，又跌跌撞撞地退了几步，就好像霍华德才是那个会伤害他的人一样。“史蒂夫。”他回应道。

“霍华德？”玛利亚再次呼唤他，她的声音微弱而模糊。

霍华德抿紧了嘴唇。“巴恩斯中士，我的妻子需要帮助。”他说。“我需要救助她。”

“消灭证人。”巴恩斯告诉他。

霍华德小心翼翼地伸出双手。“我们是朋友，你不记得了吗？”他问，“史蒂夫会希望你帮助我们的，你……你还记得史蒂夫吗？”

他不记得史蒂夫了，但他知道有一个史蒂夫他应该要记住。他离开了那个看上去比他模糊记忆中的模样老了太多的男人，回头看向那条路。他知道这条路，他知道在这么晚的时间上很少会有人经过它。不太可能有干扰出现。

他的任务仍然可以完成。

“巴恩斯中士，”霍华德再次说，吸引了他的注意力。“拜托。”

他的目标曾经向他乞求过，那是很不愉快的，但通常只是让他更快、更有效率地杀死他们，以免自己会停下来。但从没有人说过他们认识他，没有人给过他一个名字。

詹姆斯巴恩斯中士，出发前往——

“我的名字是詹姆斯。”他说，但这听上去不对，那不像是他的名字。

“是的。”霍华德满怀希望说，“詹姆斯巴恩斯中士，但你的朋友们都叫你巴基。”

“你说你是我的朋友。”巴恩斯指责他，“你叫我巴恩斯中士。”

“是啊。”霍华德苦笑着说，“那是因为我们在一起工作，那是礼仪。但如果你希望的话我也可以叫你巴基。”

“不。”巴恩斯说。这听上去不对，有个声音告诉他。但他可以听到有另一个声音在叫着这个名字。“不要。”

“好吧，中士。”霍华德说，“但是我需要救助我的妻子，我不能留下她一个人在这里。沿着这条路走大约一英里会有一个小镇，那里有付费电话。你可以打电话求助。你拨打911，告诉他们这里出了车祸。你可以做到吗？”

“是的。”他说。这是一个简单的任务，但麻烦的是，这与他目前的任务相冲突。这会比失败更糟，这是蓄意的破坏。“但这不是我的任务。”

“我的妻子就要死了。”霍华德说。

“那是我的任务。”巴恩斯同意道。

“我们在兜圈子，伙计。”霍华德轻声说，“我不认为你真的想杀了我们。”

“为什么我想杀你？”巴恩斯无辜地问道，低头看着他，眉毛小小地皱起。“这是我的任务。”

“去你的任务。”霍华德尖锐地对他说，“帮助我拯救我的妻子，我会救你。你不用再做任何你不想做的事情了。”

他以前试过逃跑，他不记得是什么时候，怎么做的了，他们拿走了他的记忆。但他知道他做过，他还记得他躲藏他们，记得那些词语隔着墙壁传来，捕捉到他，并把他送回去。逃跑从未奏效。

但他也从来没有得到过帮助。

“好吧。”巴恩斯决定了。

霍华德坐在他的脚跟上，疲惫不堪，怀疑地瞪着他，好像他不太确定这会不会奏效。“你会帮忙吗？”

“是的。”巴恩斯同意了。

“好吧。”霍华德说，“好的，打电话求助，然后我需要你找一间汽车旅馆，住进去，在那里等我。你能做到吗？”

“他们会要钱。”巴恩斯说，“我的任务不需要钱。”

“我有钱，我要去拿我的钱包，慢慢的，可以吗？”霍华德问。当巴恩斯紧张、尖锐地对他点了点头时他才开始行动，拿出了他的钱包，将它扔出来。巴恩斯抓住了钱包，目光始终盯着霍华德。

“中士，拜托了。”霍华德开始喘息，他的目光仍然和那个可能会杀了他的人对视着，“拜托，租一间房间，在那里等我。我得照顾我的妻子，但我会回来找你的。你会这么做吗？”

“是的。”巴恩斯说。

霍华德犹豫了一小会。“我可以信任你吗？”

“不。”巴恩斯简单地回答。

“好吧，当然不。”霍华德叹了口气，但巴恩斯无视了他。他只是转过身，灵巧地跨上他的摩托车，然后消失在黑暗的道路上。

但不管怎样，不到十分钟之后，前来救助的警笛就响了起来。

* * * * *

他按照指示，使用付费电话求助，但将电话搁回去的时候他的手都在发抖。他会因此而受到惩罚的——然而不管怎样他都会受到惩罚的，任务成功也不会有奖励。

他在镇上唯一的汽车旅馆开了一个房间，然后坐在床上，等着他们找到他。他没有抱着任何霍华德不会背叛他的幻想，但他太累了，不想再战斗了。他想他也许更愿意向霍华德投降——他也许曾经是一个朋友。也许不是。他不是那些被他遗忘的人。

因此他坐着，等待着，但没有警笛响起，也没有特警破门而入。

只有霍华德，在第二天晚上只身一人，彬彬有礼地敲响了门。他甚至没有带枪。巴恩斯从九头蛇的文件中知道，霍华德是一个非常聪明的人，但他看上去似乎并不是这样。

“我们得让你离开这里。”霍华德告诉他，“我们没有太多时间了。”

“你回来了。”他说，皱起眉头。

霍华德似乎很吃惊。“当然。”他说。“我说过我会回来的。我们不能使用官方渠道，而且我得先把我妻子送到医院。但现在我们该离开这里了。他们认为这是一个意外，但你们的人正在找你，还有我，一旦他们意识到我没有死的话。”

这些都是真的，但它们都不是让霍华德回来的理由。霍华德想必是真切地关心发生在他身上的事情，以便在这方面帮助他。这没有意义。但他觉得他自己的行为也没有意义，所以也许他不应该评判霍华德。同样的，他也不应该在乎。

但他在乎。

“她会没事吗？”他犹豫地问道。

霍华德的表情软化下来，他叹了口气，扭过头去。“嗯，是的，她很好，只是一些淤青，一点脑震荡。有一整队特工保护着她。”他说着，停了下来，仔细研究着巴恩斯。“你真的不想伤害任何人，对吗？”

“那是我的——”巴恩斯又开始了。

“对，你的任务。”霍华德苦笑着打断了他，“看，我们确实需要离开这里了。”

霍华德转过身，打开门，走向一辆樱桃红色的敞篷车。在需要保持低调的情况下，这辆车不是一个好的选择。他皱着眉头，坐进了副驾驶位，当他看到像飞机内部一样分散在仪表板上的刻度盘和按钮时才觉得选择这款车有点道理。

这实际上并不是一辆能飞的车，但他已经读过了关于斯塔克在汽车防御技术方面的进展，他和军方签有合同。他伸手去摸其中一个按钮，霍华德抓住了他的手。

“别碰。”他警告道。“很危险。”

他盯着霍华德握着他金属手腕的地方，直到另一个人变得有点不舒服，放开了他。然后他将注意力转到了刻度盘上。“他们有导弹，你可以把这辆车变成一辆坦克。”

“是啊。是的，它可以，你是怎么——”霍华德问。

“你的工作被密切关注。”他解释道。“我偷听他们说话。他们担心现在杀掉你会不会太快了，他们可能会丢失在你工作领域内的进展。不过他们对你的儿子寄予厚望。”

“妈的，他们怎么知道我的儿子？”在他们开上公路的时候霍华德吼道。

“安东尼爱德华斯塔克。”他背诵道。“状态：关注与监控，考虑招募。”

霍华德低声咒骂，愤怒地抓紧了方向盘。“好吧，他再也不会在没有保镖的情况下单独去任何地方。”他决定了。

巴恩斯皱着眉，扭过头来，“你担心他。”

“我当然担心他，”他说。“他是我儿子。”

“你应该担心你自己。”巴恩斯对他说。“我的任务失败了，他们会派来更多代替我的人。”

“不用担心。”霍华德不屑一顾地说，“我可以照顾好自己。”

“我只花了不到两天就找到了一种办法来杀死你，使它看上去像一个意外。”巴恩斯说。“我只是一个人。下一次，他们会派来一整个团队，你应该跑。”

“那你呢？”他问。

“你没有什么可以为我做的。”巴恩斯说。

“如果我再让他们抓到你的话，史蒂夫会从坟墓里爬起来杀掉我的。”霍华德说。“不，我会一直跟你在一起的。”

“直到最后。”巴恩斯回答道。直到最后。他转过头去看着霍华德。“史蒂夫是我们的朋友。”他不是很肯定，但他看着霍华德的反应，从他回应的微笑中判断出他的理论是正确的。

“是的。”霍华德说。“我曾有过的最好的朋友，除了佩姬之外。他也是你曾有过的最好的朋友。说实话，我以前很嫉妒你，只要你一出现，史蒂夫就好像没有任何时间再留给别人了。”

巴恩斯看到一些闪回的影像，一个小小的自信的模糊身影，握紧双拳准备战斗。它无法聚焦。他转而回头去看着道路。“你要带我去哪？”

“安全的地方。”霍华德说。

“对我来说没有安全的地方。”巴恩斯告诉他。

“你的任务，不仅仅是要杀死我们，对吗？”霍华德问。“你说了：制裁，和提取。”

“在你的后备箱里有一个公文包。”巴恩斯说。“我要取回它。”

“怎么会——”霍华德停住了，骂了一句。“好吧，我做了个正确的决定，拖延神盾局的招聘计划。没有一个内线的话他们不可能知道那个。”

“很多内线。”巴恩斯纠正他。

“什么？”霍华德问。

“神盾局接近38%的成员都是九头蛇的潜伏特工。”巴恩斯平静地解释道。

霍华德啪地停下了，将车停在路边，转过头来震惊地盯着巴恩斯。“什么？”他问道。

“神盾局38%的——”巴恩斯开始说。

“不，我听见了！”霍华德吼道，向前一靠将额头压在方向盘上。“怎么可能？”

“阿尼姆佐拉，一名据称叛逃的瑞士科学家，”巴恩斯说，好像在阅读书面报告。“他在战后联系了四散的特工网络，将他们带进神盾局，但没有人知道他们是由他带进来的。九头蛇从错误中快速地学习教训。”

“这比我意识到的问题要大得多。”霍华德说。“我们必须让你安全，然后我要去找佩姬。”

“卡特特工。”巴恩斯轻声说。

“是啊，你还记得她吗？”霍华德满怀希望地问道。

“卡特特工，高风险目标。”他解释道。“不使其参与，一旦建立联系就终结。”

“很好。”霍华德说，他愤怒地紧抿着嘴唇。“好吧，我不是要确认什么，不过这证明我可以信任她，是吧？”

“她担心他们。”巴恩斯承认。“很少有人担心他们。”

“那就是佩姬。”霍华德苦笑着说。“她见到你会很高兴的，你知道。”

“这似乎不太可能。”他回答道。

“嗯，好吧，现在不是最好的状况，那是肯定的。”霍华德承认。“但我们要解决它，然后我们会确保你得到你想要的一切。那会是史蒂夫想看到的。”

霍华德没有再说更多，他们开到了他的度假小屋。这是在他名下购买的房产，会很容易被追踪——但没人知道房子底下的秘密实验室。他们可以随意翻遍整个小屋，但他们不会找到任何他不想让他们发现的东西。

他将巴恩斯带到了实验室的隐藏入口处，在屋后杂树丛中的半道上，盖子上堆积着泥土，生长着青草，彻底被掩盖。如果不知道位置的话，几乎不可能发现。

巴恩斯仔细地观察着通往实验室的梯子，因此虽然明知道不恰当，霍华德还是走在了前面。听到巴恩斯跟上来的时候他松了一口气。

“如果你想脱下那个盔甲的话，我这里有一些备用的衣服。”霍华德建议道。

“我没有穿盔甲。”巴恩斯说，他仔细地看着实验室。“那是我的手臂。”

“那是——”霍华德盯着他的手臂，喘不过气来。“令人印象深刻。”

“是的。”巴恩斯同意。

霍华德停了一下，看着他。“你怎么了？”他轻声问。

“我想……我想我掉下去了。”巴恩斯说，他的眉毛皱起来，思索着。“一条很长很长的路。”

“是的，你从火车上掉下去了。”霍华德说。“但你是怎么活下来的？”

“我不知道。”巴恩斯说。“我记得在山谷底下，掉下来的时候我就失去了左臂的大部分。我在水里。然后他们来了，把我带走了。”

这是他剩下的最后的真实记忆，尽管前后还有一些模糊的回忆。他能记起他第一次被绑在佐拉的桌子上，以及他被放开时感受到的恐慌。医生们想要找出在他身上发生了什么，他记得的绝大部分似乎都是他害怕的回忆。

“没有人能从那样的坠落中生还。”霍华德说，他听上去几乎像是奇怪地被冒犯了。“他们没有按照我说的去搜索峡谷。”他上下扫视着巴恩斯，试图想要解决他的问题。“我知道佐拉在你身上做了实验，但当你被救出来之后，在你身上所有的测试都是正常的，这似乎不太可能。”

“他们没有进行任何测试。”巴恩斯说，他记起了医生在帐篷的另一端等待着他，记起他向右转，回头。他保留着这样一个奇怪、微不足道的记忆，但它又是如此生动，他能回忆起他快速的心跳。

“他们当然要做。”霍华德说。“那是程序。史蒂夫亲自把你拖进医疗帐篷里，我记得，我就在那里。”

“我……我记得也是。”巴恩斯说，他不记得他是怎么被拖进去的了，但他记得他在出来的时候说着话。“我告诉他们测试过了。”

“你告诉他们——你告诉他们做过测试了是什么意思？”他惊讶地问，“如果他们根本没有检查过你的话，会有人注意到的。”

“我不喜欢医生，我不相信他们。”巴恩斯说。“但我想……我记得其中一名护士。我问她的时候，她给了我一张纸条。”

“天。”霍华德轻声说。巴恩斯可能不记得细节了，但霍华德能够推断出其余的部分。一名护士被他迷住了，给了他一张纸条，证明他身体健康。为了和史蒂夫并肩作战巴恩斯可以做任何事，即使霍华德也知道这一点。他应该要检查他的。“我们从来不知道佐拉对你做了那么多事，如果我们知道的话，我们应该找——”

“找什么？”巴恩斯问。

“找你。”霍华德解释道。

“你找不到我的。”巴恩斯耸耸肩。“我要待在这里吗？”

“这段时间里，是的。”霍华德说。“这是我匆忙间能找到的最安全的地方，我要将玛利亚送出这个国家。托尼已经回到了牛津，但即使如此可能也还不够远。然后我需要在正常渠道之外与佩姬取得联系，如果你所说的关于神盾的情况是真的——”

“是的。”巴恩斯简单地说。

“那我需要快点了，”霍华德说，“他们很快就会意识到你失败了。”

“他们已经知道了。”巴恩斯警告他。“我很有效率。昨天晚上我就应该完成任务并且返回了。”

“操。”霍华德骂了一句。“好吧，我得走了。这里有食物，角落里有一张床——”霍华德的声音低了下来，巴恩斯只是盯着他，看上去完全困惑的样子。“吃饭，睡觉。”

“哦。”巴恩斯说，完全漠不关心地瞥了一眼堆积在角落里的罐头。“好的。”

霍华德不安地看着他，突然担心起他到底有多少能力来处理自己最简单的需求。听他说的话，他从来没有一次性被放出来超过几天的时间，也许通常都系着一条短短的皮带。

他没有时间让他来适应这一切了，他必须冒险。史蒂夫可能会因为他遗弃巴基而杀了他，但——

“或者你可以把我放在那里。”巴恩斯提议道。

霍华德转头，看见巴恩斯停在他一直在试图反向工程——并且做了改进的低温冷冻仓前。

“你想我把你放进低温冷冻？我们在一个被放弃的九头蛇基地找到那玩意，它没用。”他说。“我看了他们的研究，所有他们放进去的实验品都死了。我不知道为什么我们一直在他们的基地里发现这些没用的东西。”

“因为它们是给我用的。”巴恩斯告诉他。

“哦，当然了！血清是必须的……好吧，难怪他们……”霍华德的声音低下来，他回头看着巴恩斯，神情混合了好奇与同情。“他们多久把你放进去一次？”

“所有我不在任务中的时间。”巴恩斯说。

“难怪你看上去还是那么年轻，几乎和我儿子差不多大。”霍华德说。“也有可能是血清的作用。你醒来多久了？”

“三天。”巴恩斯回答道。

“你的上一次任务是什么时候？”霍华德问。

“我不知道。”巴恩斯说。

“好吧，你的上一次任务内容是什么？”他再次尝试。

“我不知道。”他重复道。

“你是——”霍华德停顿了。“他们是不是抹去了你的记忆？”

“是的。”巴恩斯说。“每个任务之后。他们以前不是这样。”巴恩斯的手抚摸着冷冻仓的玻璃。“我告诉过你，他们从错误中学习得很快。”

“你试图逃跑。”霍华德意识到。

“我醒来的时间越长，我想起的事情越多。”他说。“我想起的事情越多……他们对我的掌控就越少。”

“那你为什么要我把你放回去呢？”霍华德问。

“我是一个累赘。”巴恩斯轻松地说。“他们可以控制我。这是最好的选择。”

“你已经打破了他们的控制。”霍华德说。“我还活着的事实就证明了这一点。”

“我只是扭弯了它。”他说。“如果他们找到我的话，我不能留在你身边，我不会有选择。”

“他们编程了你。”霍华德明白了。“怎么做的？”

“控制词。”巴恩斯说。“有十个词。我不能阻止它。”

“我不敢相信我甚至在考虑这种事，但是——”霍华德停了下来，他想这可能是他唯一的选择。他必须将玛利亚和托尼送到安全的地方，然后找到一种联系佩姬的方式。她是他唯一可以信任的人。

但巴恩斯似乎甚至不知道该如何照顾自己：他不知道该如何准备食物，或者睡觉。作为一个致命的刺客，他看上去天真无邪到奇怪的程度。他太顺从了，让霍华德感觉到怪异。

他不了解巴恩斯的全部，但他对他足够了解，知道顺从不是适合他的词。他诚实、忠诚，当然。但顺从？不见得。

在冷冻仓中，巴恩斯会很安全，直到霍华德搞清楚该如何帮助他，直到他和佩姬能够挽救神盾局剩下的部分，并找出那些人一开始控制巴恩斯的方式。他有一个实验中的动力源，他一直在密室中制造它，应该足够为九头蛇的冷冻仓提供至少数年的动力，他最多只需要离开两个月。

“没关系的。”巴恩斯对他说。“我不介意。”

“这不会很可怕吗？”霍华德问。

“是的，它很可怕。”巴恩斯承认。“但在我被冻起来的时候我不能伤害任何人，因此这就是我最喜欢的地方。”

“我会帮助你的，巴恩斯中士。”霍华德承诺道。“如果这是我能做的最后一件事。”

事实证明，的确如此。

在他启动九头蛇的冷冻仓，并将巴恩斯安全地放进去之后，他赶回家里打包行李，准备去医院接玛利亚。

一队九头蛇的突击队员已经在他豪宅的入口处等他了，领头的人一只手拿着枪抵在他美丽妻子的头上，另一只手里拿着那个装着血清样本的公文包。当他看到那个公文包时，霍华德知道这就是结局了，他没有真正的筹码了。

玛利亚还穿着她的病号服，看上去像是在哭。他们明显是将她从病床上拖了下来，但他不知道他们是怎么搞定他留下来保护她的警卫的。

然后他想到了：他使用的是神盾局的警卫。

神盾局38%的成员都是九头蛇的潜伏特工。

他给了妻子一个摇摇欲坠的笑容，但玛利亚已经在这样危险的生活中呆了足够长的时间，她明白现在只有一个结局。她知道这是永别。

至少托尼已经回到学校了。他不是目标，巴恩斯向他保证过。他会安全的。

“冬日战士在哪里？”九头蛇的首领问他，他的英语呆板，口音很重。

“我不——”霍华德开口道。

男人毫不犹豫地抬起枪口，开了枪。

玛利亚几乎没有发出声音。太快了，上一瞬间她站在那里，被两个卫兵夹着，下一瞬间她就倒在了地板上。

“不！”他大叫起来，向前跪倒在她身边，几乎不能支撑住自己。玛利亚盯着他，眼睛睁大，满是惊讶，一个小小的血洞留在她两眼的正中间。

“冬日战士在哪里？”首领再次问道。

霍华德抬头看着他，他的眼睛里燃烧着愤怒。“在你永远也找不到他的地方。”他咆哮道。

“那么他会回来找我们的。”男人决定了，然后对准霍华德的前额开了枪。“他总是会回来的。”

但他没有。

* * * * *

“故障保护启动。”一个声音说。“复苏进行中：87%。”

“故障保护启动。复苏进行中：98%。”

“故障保护完成。复苏完成：100%。”

巴基喘息着醒来，他伸出手，抓住仓体的两侧，大口喘气，迷惑地望着天花板眨了眨眼。冷冻仓的盖子敞开着，但没有警卫上前将他拖出来，拉到椅子上，这里只有他一个人。

这里没有椅子。

他在霍华德的实验室里，他还记得。他小心翼翼地坐起来，但霍华德也不在这里。灯光半明半暗，每隔几十秒就闪烁一下，他很冷。他撑起身体，爬了出来，又因为支撑不住体重而倒下，笨拙地四肢着地。

在他手边的地板上有一封信，他皱起眉头，将它拉向自己。他的眼睛仍然难以聚焦，但如果他集中精力，他还是能看清楚上面的字的：

巴恩斯中士——

你看到这封信的时候，我可能已经死了。而且，有可能能源也告罄了。我希望是如此。不管怎样，我设置了一个故障保护，当能源储备过低的时候可以自动唤醒你，但这不应该发生，这台发电机是我自己制造的，它应该至少能运行两年。

一种可悲的情况是，在我把自己搞死之前我没能告诉任何信得过的人关于你的事情。如果是这样，你继续留在这里可能不安全。我留下了一个背包，里面装着衣服和我手头的所有现金。至少足够让你找到一个安全的地方。

自己当心。如果我总算还是进入了天堂的话，史蒂夫可能会因为我没能帮上你更多忙而踢我的屁股。不要再给他揍我的理由了。

去找佩姬，她会帮你的。

霍华德

巴恩斯不敢相信他的运气，这是一个电力故障，这意味着没有人会来帮助他恢复。他闭上眼睛，稳住呼吸，希望至少霍华德的妻子和儿子都没事。他应该坚持让霍华德快点跑的，他一开始就不该在那间该死的旅馆里等他回来。这次他也许没有用自己的手，但他仍然完成了任务，他导致了霍华德斯塔克的死亡。

他的呼吸颤栗了一下，他想了一会为什么他会在乎。霍华德也许是个好人，比他记得的任何人都好，但他不认识他，不是真的认识他。这不足以带来这样的苦恼。

但还有其他人，有一个人会对他的失败很失望。他能在脑海里听到他幽灵一样的声音，告诉他他不可以就这样放弃。他不得不站起来，努力抗争。

他只是不知道他能否做到。他从来没有试过自己给自己加热，他不太确定该怎么做。但那个声音没有停下来。在一番对实验室的快速调查之后，他看到了一个看上去像浴室的东西。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，靠在墙上朝门口走去。小小的浴室里有厕所和喷头，他努力向前走去，靠在淋浴头下的瓷砖上，然后将水开到最大。

一开始水是凉的，但他几乎感觉不到，他已经很冷了。渐渐地，水变热了，几乎灼烫。他让水冲洗着身体，直到他终于再次感觉到自己的手指和脚趾。当他能站稳之后，他脱下自己的背心扔到地上，然后是裤子和内裤。这些衣服是为了承受低温而设计的，可能会有用，但他并不想再穿着它们做任何事了。他把衣服留在那里。

他关掉水，走到浴室的洗脸池旁，那里的墙上有一面小镜子，一个陌生人从里面盯着他。他伸手触摸着他的脸，皱起眉头，镜子里面的人也做了同样的动作。

他看上去很糟，像冬日战士，像资产，像一把武器。巴恩斯跪在湿衣服旁边，从裤腿上抽出一把刀，然后站起身来。他拉起一段头发，断然地割断了它，他一直将头发削到紧贴着头皮，几缕长一点的发丝留在他的眼睛上方。

他再次看向镜子，这次里面的男人看上去似乎很熟悉。

“我想也许是巴恩斯中士。”他对镜子里的人说。

他回到主实验室，找到霍华德在信里提到的背包，里面有一条牛仔裤，袜子、靴子和一件T恤。紧身牛仔裤很合适，但T恤有点大了，松垮垮的。里面还有一件冬天的外套和一双手套，能让他的手臂不那么引人注目。他耸了耸肩，拿起一些霍华德似乎特别关注过的食物，跟钱一起装进包里。

他没有再在实验室里浪费时间。他迅速爬回地面上，不出所料，霍华德的车已经开走了。他沿着主干道步行了一段，如果他的记忆正确的话，僻静的小屋和秘密实验室并不在城镇附近，从那家汽车旅馆所在的小镇到这里他们花了一个小时。

他步行回去只需要一个半小时。

这个小镇看上去不像他记忆中的样子，他不知道为何几年时间就发生了这么大的变化，但这里现在已经熙熙攘攘，建设成型，几条街外的高大建筑看上去像是城市里才会有的，在所有的街道上都投下阴影。人行道上有这么多人，他需要小心翼翼，以免被别人碰到。

人多对他有好处，至少没有人会注意到一个低着头走在街上的人。

当他走到一个加油站旁边时他放慢了步伐，在一个堆满报纸的投币机旁边停下来，他低下头去，在看到报纸上的日期时皱起了眉头。

2014年1月12日。

2014年。

不是两年。

已经过去二十三年了。

“操。”巴基低声说。他的眼睛睁大了，注视着那个难以置信的日期。一些记忆闪回来，一辆会飞的车撞到地上，那一幕现在有了更多的意义。“这样啊。”

他现在想起了斯塔克总是喜欢把事情搞得有点夸张。他实验中的动力源效果显然超出了所有人的预期。

而现在，他曾有过的每一个朋友，不管他还记不记得，可能都已经死了。即使佩姬卡特还活着，她也已经快一百岁了。

现在就算找到她也没有用了——他只能靠自己了。


	2. 背包

* * * * *

**九周后**

* * * * *

“我说，托尼，把它关掉！”娜塔莎吼道。“他不会觉得这很有趣的，这对他来说才刚没过去多久——”

史蒂夫皱着眉头，走进复仇者们的公共房间，想着到底是什么事让娜塔莎这样尖声叫起来。他刚去过一家儿童医院，现在还穿着美国队长的制服，摘了头套。他将盾牌放在墙边，走过来加入他们。

“什么事情我不会觉得有趣？——”史蒂夫问，然后所有的空气都消失在了他的肺里，他僵住了。

“巴基？”他低声说，难以置信，惊讶地盯着电视机。

在托尼的大屏幕上，有一张颜色鲜明的照片，上面是他最好的朋友。那不是一张老照片，他一眼就能看到巴基身边街上的人们在玩着智能手机。他穿着一件灰色的双排扣大衣，让他想起战争期间他穿的那件蓝色外套。他走在街上，手插在口袋里，当他在照片的边缘被拍下来时他正回过头来，正视镜头。

那就是他。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞向前走了几步，空气终于回来了，他跪倒在电视机前，手指轻轻地拂过他朋友的脸。

那双看向他的眼睛比他记忆中的模样更谨慎、更警惕，但还是那双他记忆中的眼睛。

“这怎么可能？”史蒂夫问。

托尼伸出手，一只手放在他肩上，轻松的氛围早就消失了。“队长，嘿，那不是他。”他轻声说，“那只是在玩梗，你知道的，人们发现一些奇怪的或是不寻常的东西，然后给它们编上一整套故事。但那不是真正的他。”

“那只是一个搞笑故事，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎说，她伸出手，取消了屏幕上的暂停。照片消失了，史蒂夫的心脏也颤抖了一下，当新闻记者开始说话的时候，他叫娜塔莎将内容倒回来。

“——最新的网络红图。”她说。“这张照片是由来自纽约的小意大利的一名游客拍摄的，一开始只是作为一个笑话发布，但随后就引发了一连串的阴谋论。有人认为巴基巴恩斯和史蒂夫罗杰斯一起从冰中复活，但处于隐蔽状态，他们认为这张照片的确拍摄到了一个鬼魂。”

“小意大利。”史蒂夫低声说。那不远，他全速奔跑的话三分钟就能到。他站起来，转过身，但托尼和娜塔莎都迅速地挡在了他前面。

“慢点，士兵。”娜塔莎说。“我们先好好想想吧。”

“那是他。”史蒂夫对她说，绷得紧紧地。“我不知道是怎么回事，我不知道这怎么可能，但我知道那是他。”

“即使那是——”娜塔莎小心翼翼地说，“你真的认为你现在还能在那条街上找到他吗？所有人都会想采访最新网上热点的，如果他想要被找到的话，他现在已经被找到了。”

“我不在乎。”史蒂夫说。“我要去找他。”

“好吧。”托尼慢吞吞地说。“我们就说那是他吧。战争英雄，神奇般的死而复生。他可以成为一个大明星。这个世界喜欢巴基巴恩斯就跟他们喜欢你一样。我们中的一些人，甚至更多，比如说我吧，其实更喜欢他一些。你总是有点太好孩子了。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿。

托尼无视了他，继续说下去。“但他没有，对吧？他没有出现，他躲起来了。所以他不想让这个世界知道他。你跟得上我的节奏吗？”

“是的。”史蒂夫不耐烦地说。“你到底想说什么？”

“我的观点是你不会在那里找到他。如果要说的话，那应该是你最后去找的地方才对。如果他够聪明，他会跑掉的。他的照片扩散开来了，整个城市现在都陷入了巴基巴恩斯狂躁症当中，在找这个家伙，让他去客串一场艾伦秀。”

“巴基当然很聪明。”史蒂夫向他保证。

“那就从这里开始吧，因为这意味着他已经有一个撤退计划了。”托尼告诉他。“根据他的资源来看，可能不是通过飞机，太容易追溯了。也许是火车——”

“不。”史蒂夫轻声打断了他。“我不认为他会搭乘火车。”

“好。”托尼同意。“那我们就搜索公路。”

“你们要帮我吗？”史蒂夫问道，惊讶地看着他。

“我们当然会帮你的。”娜塔莎回答道。“不过，史蒂夫，我想我们需要调整一下你的期望。”她忧伤地看着他。“你看着巴恩斯死了，还记得吗？有很多人们长得相似的例子，即使巴恩斯幸存下来，也已经过去七十年了……”

“我知道这很疯狂。”史蒂夫说。他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。“但那就是他。”

“好吧，只要你保持开放的心态。”娜塔莎干巴巴地说。

史蒂夫无视了她，推开他们。“我要去换制服，我不想……我不想用美国队长的样子去找他。”他说着，转过身来，一双大大的满含希望的眼睛看着托尼。“请找到他。”

“毫无压力。”史蒂夫走了之后托尼咕哝着，转头走向他的计算机实验室。

“你不会真的觉得巴基巴恩斯死而复生了吧？”娜塔莎跟在他后面，问道。

“不。”托尼承认。他坐在桌子旁边，五台显示器不用他碰触就同时亮了起来。“但如果我们不帮队长找到那孩子的话，他永远不会接受这一点。”

“你是个好人，托尼斯塔克。”娜塔莎温柔地说。

“给我保密。”他粗暴地说，“为了我的名声着想。”

对托尼来说入侵交通摄像头没什么难度，它们用的都是他的软件，他留着后门，只要想看就能看得一清二楚。不过他没这么做过，从来没用它们看过佩珀为什么上班迟到。这样太不道德了。

“如果我是一个死了的二战老兵，想要在这个网络时代不被抓住，我应该跑去哪呢？”托尼问他自己。

“你真的觉得他会避开城镇吗？”娜塔莎问。

他耸了耸肩。“大多数梗的主人公都会在十五分钟之内被榨干。”他说。“但他们一整天都在努力跟踪这个家伙。或许他也是一名游客，已经回到了爱荷华州的某个地方，或许他只是不想被发现。这是一个假设。”

他从新闻中取出那张照片，开始运行他的面部识别程序，将它放在整个城市的交通网络上，首先集中于城外的那些道路。他皱着眉头，注意到了一些不对劲的东西。“哦，不，别这样。”他喃喃地说，旋转椅子，拉过另一个键盘。

“托尼？”娜塔莎问。

“我不是系统中唯一的客人。”他紧张地说。“有其他人侵入了系统，他们正在进行同样的搜索。”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，他走进了实验室。“有其他人在找他吗？”

“不，其他人已经找到他了。”托尼说，紧跟着对手黑客的踪迹，用它找到了最新的一个摄像头数据源。他的五块显示屏上都切换到相同的内容：一个年轻人骑着摩托车，独自一人行驶在路上，背着背包，没戴头盔。

史蒂夫走到一块显示屏旁，满怀希望又担心地盯着上面的人。巴基回头看向他的身后，然后就消失在了摄像头的视野范围边缘。他立刻就认出了他。“你能拉近点吗？”他问。

“有点忙，我需要不停切换摄像头才能跟上他。”托尼哼了一声。

“去另一个方向。”娜塔莎平静地说，她看着屏幕，眯起了眼睛。

“我不认为你明白这个概念，我们应该跟踪他。”托尼生气地对她说。

“照做就是了。”她说，声音冷冷地。

托尼看了她一眼，但没有再质问她。他回溯回去，跟着摄像头倒放男人经过的路线。“不管我们在找什么——”他停下了，一辆黑色面包车通过了下一个摄像头，跟着他们找的那个人，也许只有一英里远。

“他正被跟踪着。”娜塔莎说。

“什么？你认真的吗？就凭这个？你确定那不只是一辆普通的黑色货车？也许装满了石头——”他敲着键盘，想要获得足够近距离的图像来辨认出车牌号，但那里一片空白。“——没有车牌？好吧，有点可疑。”

“有什么不对。”娜塔莎说。“这感觉就像设置好的，歪打正着。”

“我们得去那里。”史蒂夫说，他的声音在平静中蕴藏着怒气，其他人从来没有听过他这样说话。“马上去。”

“我们没法赶在他们前面追上他。”她说，“就算乘昆式机去也来不及。”

“我来得及。”托尼对他们说，已经站了起来。

“托尼。”史蒂夫说，声音里充满了感染力。“请快一点。我们会跟上你的。”

托尼走出阳台，路过吧台时抓起他最新那套装甲的手环。他套上手环召唤出装甲，一边向门口走去一边让装甲伸展开来覆盖了他的全身，等他走出门的时候，他已经做好所有起飞的准备了。

“贾维斯，导航到最近一个摄像头的坐标。”托尼说。

“已经擅自这样做了，先生。”贾维斯回答道。

“当然，你弄好了。”托尼说。“那我假定你也已经为我准备好连续摄像头了？”

“当然，先生。”贾维斯回答道。一个小小的方形镜头出现在托尼的视野边缘，那孩子——操，他还是叫他巴基吧——还赶在货车前面，但已经很勉强了。尽管他说了大话，但托尼并不确定他能及时赶到那里。

“先生，他们即将进入一段没有摄像头的道路。”贾维斯提醒道。“我们将会在五秒钟之后失去影像跟踪。”

影像消失了，托尼进一步加速。“你能用我们的摄像头看到他吗？”他问道。另一个显示屏出现了，上面显示的是一条远处的道路，他只能勉强地看清那辆面包车变成一个小黑方块，根本看不到巴基。“放大显示倍数。”

“已经放到最大了。”贾维斯说道。

托尼低声咒骂，但他的速度太快了，过了几秒钟他才能看到一个清晰的影像。巴基正在车道间穿梭，始终关注着身后。他知道他被跟踪了。“我们还有多久才能达到武器射程之内？”他问。

“一分钟。”贾维斯说。

“不，这不够。”托尼说，随着显示倍数的放大，他已经能清楚地看到货车里面的人了。司机靠在窗口，拿着枪。“贾维斯，菜单。”

“这种模式下没有远程投射武器。”贾维斯提醒他。“你制造最新装甲的时候更多考虑的是用于防御。”

对，他忘了，他基本上，也许是，想要退休了。他开始试着制造防御性的维护和平的装甲，而不是之前那样的战争机器。这是个好主意，但却让他在司机开火的时候只能眼睁睁瞧着无能为力。

巴基在枪击下失去了对摩托车的控制，开始沿着道路滑行。“操。”托尼骂了一声，再次加速到最大，希望能看到那个可怜的孩子停下来。

那样的事情并没有发生。

前一秒钟他从摩托车上翻下来，下一秒他就朝相反的方向滚了一圈，伸出一只手停止了滑行。他站了起来，没有像正常人一样跑开，而是站在那里，挡在货车的道路上。

“托尼，发生了什么事？”史蒂夫急切地问。“你找到他了吗？”

托尼张开嘴，但他找不到语言来解释眼前的情况。而且巴基正在移动，他正冲向那辆车，然后跳了起来，在车子撞上他之前降落在车顶上。托尼难以置信地看着巴基一个转身靠近挡风玻璃，然后一拳打穿了玻璃，伸手进去抓住方向盘，朝右边拽去。

“不，不，不好。”托尼咒骂着。

右边没有路。

这条路边有一道脆弱的小护栏，隔开五十英尺高的斜坡，在这样的速度下，货车就像穿过一张纸片一样穿过了它。

“托尼？”史蒂夫焦急地在他耳边叫着。

“我们已经进入射程内了。”贾维斯通知他。

“有点迟了。”托尼哼了一声，他知道在落地之前他没法接住巴基了，不过感谢上帝，巴基有他自己的计划。

他灵敏地从半空中的货车顶上站起身，在它开始打转之前跑动起来，直直地跳向他们冲出来的路面。他勉强成功了，控制着节奏翻滚了一圈之后降落在马路中间。

“我勒个去啊。”托尼惊叫起来。

巴基听到他的声音，僵住了。然后回过头来直直地盯着他。托尼意识到他或许应该等等再做自我介绍比较好，他迅速地伸出手。“嘿，我是为了和平而来——”他开口说道。

他话还没说完，巴基就把什么东西朝他扔了过来，他的动作太快，托尼甚至跟不上它。他显示器上的灯闪烁起来，电火花四溅，他装甲上的动力接口开始锁定，他低头往下看去，看到一把小刀插在他弧形反应堆的正中心。

然后他的冲击波推进器就熄火了。

能源灯闪了两下就完全消失了，他几乎失去了对装甲的控制，但他用尽全力直接冲向巴基。巴基正向他留在道路上的那辆摩托车跑去，当他倒下去的时候他伸出手，在撞击地面的同时抓住了巴基的背包。

巴基立即身体一扭，从背包带子中挣脱出来，然后转身在背包完全落入托尼手中之前抓住了带子的另一端。

在他们进行奇怪的背包拔河时，托尼终于第一次好好地看清楚了他。

他看上去确实就像巴基巴恩斯死而复生了一样，但与他残酷的效率相反，他的眼睛睁得大大的，满是恐慌。他穿着一件大门乐队的老式音乐会T恤，叠在蓝色连帽衫和灰色双排扣大衣里面。唯一看上去格格不入的地方是他厚厚的黑色手套，但他看上去仍然像一个迷路的研究生，而不是一个刚刚单手干掉了一整车武装暴徒和钢铁侠的家伙——只花了两分钟。

“放手。”巴基说，仍然抓着他的背包，声音清晰而安静。

托尼皱起眉头，他注意到血从他连帽衫的边缘渗出来，流到他的肩上。“你中枪了？”他不客气地问道，他的行为实在是让人很难相信他一直带着枪伤。

巴恩斯没有回答他，他突然用力猛拉他手上握着的背包带子。托尼几乎拿不住他手上的那一段了。但随着一声撕裂声，巴恩斯朝后摔倒在地，断掉的带子还握在他手中。他最后瞥了一眼托尼手中的背包，发出了一声沮丧的声音，然后优雅地站起来，朝着他倒地的摩托车跑去。

他的装甲电源瘫痪了，要自己移动这样沉重的重量意味着他不可能追上他。他推开自己的面罩，激活了辅助通讯，与此同时巴恩斯抬起了他的摩托车，跳上去。

“他跑了。”他在通讯中怒气冲冲地说。“你们什么时候到？”

“还有两分钟。”娜塔莎冷冷地说，同时史蒂夫大声吼道：“你去哪了？”

“贾维斯下线了。”托尼解释道。“需要激活备份通讯。”

“你得跟着他，托尼。”史蒂夫说。“别跟丢了。”

“那孩子对我艺术一样的装甲扔了他妈的一把小刀，队长。”托尼说。“恐怕我现在有点跟不上了。”

一阵沉重的沉默。“面包车怎么样了？”史蒂夫问。

“你的小伙伴搞定了它，干得很漂亮。”他说，然后吐出一口气。“我开始认为你是对的了，我们错了。我之前想我们也许会发现他是巴恩斯的远远远房亲戚或者之类的，然后我们都会大笑起来，也许开一打啤酒。但是……史蒂夫，他可以做到我只看见你做过的事情。”

“你还能跟踪他吗？”史蒂夫绝望地问。

“抱歉，队长。”托尼说。“装甲受损太严重了。”

“等等，你说的是真的吗？小刀？”娜塔莎突然问。

“对。”托尼说。“我倒希望这只是他运气太好正好命中。但我很确定，他花了三秒钟时间来确定我装甲的弱点，然后命中目标，我只看到过鹰眼能做到这样。”

“我告诉过你多少次，你不该把你的动力源暴露在外面——”娜塔莎开始说教。

“是是，好吧，这是一个设计缺陷！”托尼哼了一声。“天啊，我从来没有遇到过这么尴尬的情况。反应堆放在外面很酷啊。也许我以后可以放一个诱饵灯。”

昆式机出现在他头顶上方，托尼抬起头，他疲惫地把自己撑起来，失去动力之后这套装甲显得笨重又缓慢，他很确定反应堆已经完蛋了。

娜塔莎在他面前停下来，双臂交叉在胸前，检查着他装甲上的战损，以及戳在上面的小刀。“这比一般的小刀要大一点。”她皱着眉头说，伸出手去，但托尼把她的手打开了。

“一张戏剧准入证。”托尼说。“就把它留在那。它是导体，虽然不是很多，但还能让这玩意的最后一条腿保持运转。把它取下来的话我们他妈的就要靠人力移动这套装甲了。”

史蒂夫走过去，只草草地扫了托尼一眼，确认他还好好站着。他沿着道路望去，侧影看上去充满男子气概而又悲剧，他没有穿着美国队长的制服，那身卡其色配上蓝纽扣的衬衫看上去奇怪地格格不入。托尼叹了口气。“他看上去很好。”他说了句有帮助的话。“我是说，除了枪伤以外。”

史蒂夫猛地回头看着他。“他中枪了？”他惊慌失措地问道，然后再次眺望向道路。

“只有一点小伤，看上去没问题。”托尼保证道。“相信我的话，他能照顾好自己的。我可以对付一整队民兵都没问题，一道划痕都没有。但他甚至在我知道发生了什么事之前就弄瘫了我的装甲。如果他真想让我死的话，我们可能就不能站在这里说话了。”

史蒂夫焦虑地抿紧嘴唇。“我得去找他。”

“看，我们这儿还有一辆装满武装暴徒的货车坠落在悬崖下，我们不能扔下他们不管去追你的朋友。”托尼说。“不是说我们要再一次盲目的追上去，我们需要面对这样一个事实：我们不知道这个家伙有多大的能力。而且很抱歉的是，我们至今还不知道他是谁。他很危险并不意味着他就是巴恩斯。他可能……”托尼的声音变小了，眼睛眯起，看着他设法从那孩子身上抢过来的背包。在面料的一侧上，用黑色永久马克笔画着一张草图。他重重地吞了一下口水。“那是我的背包。”

“什么？”史蒂夫问道。这太过出乎意料，让他的愤怒变成了困惑。

托尼向前走，从路面上抓起背包，检查上面的手绘蓝图。“我每次想到一个项目的点子，就会把它们画在手边的什么地方。这是呆米的原始草图，我上大学第一年的时候画的。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫皱起了眉头。“我觉得这个包是你从巴基身上拿来的。我记得在摄像机镜头里他就背着它。”

“是啊，但这是我的包。”他坚持道，打开了背包。“看，这里。”

娜塔莎靠近过来，抓住他推向他们的包，往里面的标签上看了一眼。有人在里面用红笔写上了：托尼斯塔克的所有物。“好吧。”她说，声音带着一丝难以置信。“你提出的证据令人信服。”

史蒂夫越过她的肩膀看去，看了看标签，然后看向包里的内容物。有大约五百美元的现金，一些水果罐头，一本新的棕色皮革封面笔记本，和一本很旧了的红色皮革封面笔记本，那上面有一颗黑色的星星。巴基的东西显然就这些了。

“事情变得越来越奇怪了。”娜塔莎说，将背包还给托尼。她扫了一眼在道路一旁，立在山崖边的“当心打滑”的警告。“我们等下再来解决这个问题，现在我们要去确认那辆面包车。”

“这道陡坡很长，我们最好乘昆式机下去。”托尼说。

娜塔莎点了点头，向飞机走去，但史蒂夫仍然站在那里，眺望着远处的道路。“他说什么了吗？”史蒂夫静静地问道。

“他想要回这个包。”托尼说，思考着他应该告诉他多少。“他看上去很害怕，他知道他正在被追杀，可能也知道原因。”

“我得先去找他，托尼。”史蒂夫说，回头看向他。“我不能再一次失去他了。”

“我们会去找他的。”托尼承诺道，毕竟他一直冲动行事。“但我们首先要找出他们为什么跟踪他。”

史蒂夫用力点了点头，回到昆式机上。托尼紧随其后，机舱口在他们身后关闭的同时他激活了装甲的分解功能，装甲用最后一点电力将自己分解开来，他走出来，从柜子里拿出他的手机，打开它。“贾维斯，你在吗？”他问。

“先生，恐怕我遇到了一些故障。”贾维斯说。

“是的，装甲坏掉了。”他说。“你备份了吗？那些摄像头的记录？”

“很抱歉，先生。”贾维斯说。“恐怕我无法保存记录。”

托尼不知道这是不是一件幸事。巴基的攻击敏捷而残酷，也许史蒂夫还是不要现在就看到比较好。而且这件事情可真他妈的酷啊，托尼不介意多看几次做点笔记。

娜塔莎带着他们完美地降落在峡谷的底部，他们一同走出昆式机，在三英尺开外发现了第一具尸体。娜塔莎皱着眉头跪在尸体旁边，伸手搭了搭脉搏，她抽回手，摇了摇头，然后抬起头忧心忡忡地望着他们。

“这些人不是雇佣兵，史蒂夫。”她说，声音犹疑。史蒂夫僵住了，娜塔莎并不是从来都把握十足，但她从不会将它们表现出来。“我认识这个人，他是神盾局特战队的一员。”

史蒂夫不敢相信地盯着她。“是弗瑞想让我们加入的那个团队吗？”他问。娜塔莎站起来，轻轻地点了点头。“为什么神盾局在追捕巴基？”

“你为什么不问问他呢？”托尼说，点点头示意那辆面包车。司机刚刚强行打开了门，滚落在面包车旁边，跪倒在地。

看向那个男人的时候，史蒂夫眯起了眼睛，他抓着男人的衣领把他拎起来，将他压在翻倒的面包车上。“你为什么追捕巴基？”他咆哮道。

男人笑了起来，他半边脸上都满是鲜血，但史蒂夫还是认出了他：布洛克朗姆洛，特战小队的队长。他感觉到心脏狂跳，像要冲出胸腔，神盾局知道巴基的事情，也许一直都知道。

“什么？你以为那是你的朋友？”朗姆洛问他，鲜血随着重重的咳嗽声溢出嘴唇。“哦，罗杰斯，你不知道你遇上的是什么人。”

“你要——”史蒂夫刚开口，就被一旁传来的枪声打断了。朗姆洛从他手里滑了下去，一个血淋淋的洞开在他的太阳穴上，史蒂夫松开了他，后退一步。

这时候，他才注意到朗姆洛的手里握着一把刀。他回过头来，看到娜塔莎站在那里，手里还举着枪。

“他正准备给你一刀。”她不容置疑地说，放下了枪。“你分心了。”

史蒂夫回头看了看朗姆洛，然后探身去看车里还有没有其他幸存者能够问话的，但坐在后排的两个人都已经在车祸中死亡了。他愤怒地大叫一声，一拳砸在货车上，他的拳头反复击打着车身，直到它几乎破裂。

“为什么神盾局想要杀了他？”他质问道。“这没有任何意义！巴基和我都曾为神盾局的前身工作！”

“他们不是想杀了他。”娜塔莎叫道。“我想他们开枪只是想让他停下来。这是一个回收任务。”

史蒂夫皱起眉，跟着娜塔莎的声音走到货车的另一头。她撬开了后箱盖，看到里面的东西时史蒂夫的脸色变得苍白。“这玩意是我想的那东西吗？”他咬牙切齿地问，怒气在皮肤下沸腾。

“这是一个笼子。”娜塔莎静静地说。

那不仅仅是一个笼子。那是一个加强材料制成的玻璃盒子，大小正好够把巴基装进去。笼子的四角上都有钢铁束缚具，其中左上方的一个是其余部分的两倍粗细。史蒂夫转身怒视着娜塔莎。“你知道吗？”他质问道。

“不。”她说，转身离开。

“你知道巴基的事吗？”史蒂夫抓住了她的手腕将她拖回来，问道。

“不。”她坚定地说。没有试图挣开史蒂夫的掌握，虽然史蒂夫明白如果她想要挣脱的话，他的力量并不能帮上他什么忙。“如果我知道的话，我会告诉你的。”

“我应该相信你吗？”他平静地问道。

“我在这里，不是吗？”她反问。“我在这里，和你在一起，而不是他们。”

史蒂夫放开了她，靠在货车上，垂下了头。“你说得对，对不起。”他说。“但是神盾局——”

“他们没有告诉我。”她说。“不管他们在做什么，他们都没让我知道。也许是因为考虑到我和你的关系。”

“好吧，不要看我，他们可从来没有告诉过我。”托尼主动招供。“我经常黑进他们的系统，但要是我看到过一个关于绑架巴基巴恩斯的计划的话，我一定会记得的。”

“为什么他们会先去跟踪巴基呢？”史蒂夫问。“如果他们想招募他的话，为什么不来找我呢？”

“我想他们无法抓住他的事实或许就是答案。”托尼说，走到他们中间来。“他显然被强化过了，枪击对他的干扰就像被蜜蜂叮咬一样，他用小刀直接刺穿了我的弧形反应堆，那需要惊人的力量。更不要说他用他的手来了个字面意义上的手刹，连眉头都没皱一下了。”

史蒂夫移开目光，看向了地平线。“战争期间，巴基曾经被佐拉俘虏过。”他安静地说。“他对他做了一些事情。他们从来没有发现过任何异样。我是说，他生理上看上去似乎并没有什么不同，但——”

“但佐拉是九头蛇最好的科学家。”托尼接下他的话。“他在整个职业生涯中，一直致力于复制超级战士血清。”

“如果他成功了呢？”史蒂夫问，回头看向托尼，眼睛睁得大大的，很是受伤。“巴基在坠落后幸存下来，他活着，而我却将他扔在那里。我们从来没有去找过他。”

“史蒂夫，那时你不知道。”娜塔莎轻声说。“那不是你的错。”

“好吧。如果是这样的话，那他是我见到过的状态最佳的九旬老人了。”托尼说，扫了一眼队长。“我觉得他看上去比你还年轻。”

“巴基那时二十七岁——他掉下去的时候。”史蒂夫说，重重地吞咽着。“他看上去几乎和那时完全一样。也许长了一岁？最多两岁。”

“血清有这个效果吗？”托尼问。

“我不知道。”史蒂夫皱着眉头说。“血清应该可以减缓衰老，而不是完全停止。已经七十年了，这应该是不可能的。”

“伙计们，很抱歉我们不能继续呆在这里了，神盾局马上就要来找他们了。”娜塔莎说，抱歉地看了史蒂夫一眼。“我们需要暂时失踪一下，直到我们搞清楚发生了什么为止。我们现在不能回去。”

“我可能有一个地方让我们休息一下。”托尼提议道。

“在哪？”史蒂夫问。

托尼脱下背包，拎起它在一只手中摇晃着。“这个背包之前所在的地方。”


	3. 手册

* * * * *

**五周前**

* * * * *

他醒来的这个世界已经不一样了，但变化也没有他想象的那么多。

九头蛇的技术始终领先大众几十年，因此他只花了五分钟就学会了如何使用最新的苹果本——他从咖啡馆某个人的桌子上拿来的。他并不为此感到自豪，但他几乎已经花光了霍华德留给他所有的钱。他需要能够融入人群的衣服，一旦他再次开始吃东西，他就发现了为了让自己保持最佳状态他需要多少食物。

这么多年来他都依靠注射兴奋剂和营养补充剂维生，食物真是出人意料，但它也很贵，那些他以为他能负担得起的很便宜的食物也花了他五到十美元。

他一直藏身在危险建筑中，直到他给自己搞到了一套身份证明，因此至少他省下了一笔房租。有一些九头蛇的通讯录叽里呱啦地在他脑袋里回响着，一张姓名和地址的列表，他能在脑海里像放纪录片一样将它回想起来，其中有些人可能还活着，还在干这行。

但即使他让他们帮忙弄一个新的身份，之后他也不得不杀死他们，他不想……不想再做这种事了。

因此他改为在一个街头小店购买罐头、二手T恤、以及牛仔裤，这比他过去几十年里穿着的黑色皮带紧身衣更容易隐藏在人群中。

在头几个星期里，除了生存之外他没有一个真正的计划，但一段时间后，他开始了解到他已经相对安全了，冬兵二十三年前就在行动中失踪了，现在没有人还在积极寻找他。

于是他去找了其中一个人。

他不是去复仇的，他不确定现在他到底是巴基还是冬兵，但因为他们在他身上做过的事情而愤怒，他看不到这有任何意义——就好像那些事情还可以撤销一样。

他有更实际的理由去追踪他的最后一任管理员：他想要那本手册。

而且他知道卡波夫一定还保留着那本手册，因为他比任何人都更了解卡波夫。

他花了近十年的时间来了解他，在一个接一个的任务之中。只有卡波夫和冬兵存在，任务的间隙是一片空白。他只有任务、卡波夫、以及任务结束后的遗忘。

他醒着的时间里，和卡波夫在一起的时候比和其他任何人在一起都多。几乎两周一次，他不停地在他身边工作，看着他，从他的日常习惯中分析出他的弱点。卡波夫从没有过多的在意他，好像他只是一个宠物，他毫不担心地在他面前讲出情报，毫不担心地告诉他所有的秘密，因为他们总是会抹掉他的记忆，在一个逃脱计划成型之前就将它们完全剥离。

但他现在想起来了。

卡波夫有他自己的逃脱计划，他十分清楚他在为谁工作。当冬兵——他需要负责的那个人失踪的时候，他就拿走了那本手册，在他们因为失败而处决他之前逃跑了。如果他一直都在计划着逃跑的话，那他现在应该还在躲藏着。如果不是一段独立的、突然出现的记忆的话，他几乎不可能找到他。

这真是奇怪，他的一些记忆是如此朦胧，比如，那两个年轻男孩中的一个——他认为他也许就是另外一个，但他不能确定——坐在台阶上，在寂静无声的布鲁克林街道上面。然而他其他的记忆却都异常清晰，他不知道他们对他做了什么，但一旦他的记忆不再每隔一天就被撕个粉碎，他就回想起了那些细节，清晰得几乎让人迷惑。

这真是一种令人悲伤的嘲讽，他不断记起了那些他更愿意忘记的事情，而他作为詹姆斯巴恩斯生活的大部分时间，他却都够不到。不过，那些记忆还是有用的。

例如：他知道卡波夫多年来一直在将资金汇入一个离岸账户，以备他的逃亡所需。卡波夫没有在他面前隐藏这件事。他为什么需要隐藏？冬兵能做什么呢？

而现在，他只要闭上眼睛，就能看到屏幕上的账号，清清楚楚，就像它们仍在他面前。他轻松就黑进了那个账户，并且追踪到了来自克利夫兰郊区的一间小屋的付款痕迹。

他用最后的钱买了车票，开始寻找他。搭乘公交车比偷一辆车会花更多的时间，但有利于帮助他保持低调。他希望尽量远离雷达。他不知道在他冬眠的那些年里九头蛇怎样了，不知道神盾局如今是否也在他们的掌握之下，就他所知，他们掌控着一切事情。他不能冒险引起他们的注意。

也许他过于谨慎了，但他不能心存侥幸。抵达克利夫兰之后他观察了卡波夫两天，只为了确保不会有任何意外。

卡波夫没有离开他的房子，他每天只有一两次会拉开窗帘向外张望。他没有任何访客，也没有养宠物。邻居们似乎没有以任何方式关心他，在他脑海内的冬兵的那一部分向他保证：没有人会发现这个人不见了。

天气很冷，他买了一个针织帽，将它拉得低低的，遮住眼睛。他拉高了他的大衣领子，这个伪装已经足够了。这块区域很安静，他行走在前车道的正中。他用金属拳头迅速地敲掉了卡波夫门上的插栓，门摇摇晃晃地打开了。

卡波夫从门边的桌子旁站起来，朝外冲去，试图对付他。他显然没有认出他是谁，否则他会朝另一个方向跑去的。

但当他看清楚他到底是谁的时候，已经太晚了。

他的眼睛睁大了，低声道：“士兵——”

巴基没有给他机会说出第二个字。他伸出金属手抓住了他的喉咙，快速而残酷地压紧他的气管。他不喜欢这样，以那个可怜的标准来看，卡波夫对他实际上比大多数人都好。用他自己的方式看来，卡波夫几乎是喜爱他的。他将卡波夫推进房间，自己跟着他进来，在被邻居们看见之前一脚踢上了门。

他松开掌握，卡波夫跌倒在地，喘着粗气，紧紧握着他的喉咙。这种杀人方式是可怕的，但巴基不能冒险让卡波夫有机会控制他。即使现在，他也还记得那些该死的单词。

卡波夫盯着他，因为窒息而喘息着，说不出话来。他看着他，就像看着什么令人敬畏的东西，他甚至有一点如释重负。

巴基皱着眉头，在他身边跪下来。“对不起。”他低声说，然后迅速地折断了他的脖子，将他从痛苦中解脱出来。他的迅速比他们曾施加在他身上的那些东西更加仁慈。

他吐出一口气，然后冷静地站了起来，跨过尸体，开始搜查整座房子。他在地下室里找到了这本手册，只是将它拿在手里就已经让他瘫倒在地。他盯着封面上那颗无害的小星星，直到视线变得模糊起来。他意识到他的手在发抖。

他想要将它扔到墙上，想要一页一页地将它撕下来，撕成碎片。他想要烧了它。

但他强迫自己站了起来，将它放进背包里。

即使他不知道那里面写着什么，或是它们对他的适用范围，无视它也不会让它消失。这就是他的计划，他不介意首先到这里来。

巴基彻底搜查了房子的其余部分，从地板下面找到了一些食物，和一卷百元钞票。

他同时也发现了任务报告，一堆古老的九头蛇文件。但这些东西都早过时了，对他没有任何用处。他在地下室的垃圾桶里烧掉了它们，然后从前门出去，回到公交车站。

他也许应该用卡波夫的钱离开这个国家，前往某个他能够为自己而活的地方。这将会是一个明智、谨慎的举动。

但是，在他的皮肤下有一些蠢蠢欲动的东西，呼唤着他回去。当他走到车站时，他买的是去纽约的车票。

* * * * *

**现在**

* * * * *

一切都是因为那张该死的照片。

他遇上的最倒霉的事，就是被愚蠢的游客拍下了那张照片。这根本就是个意外事件，他们甚至根本不知道那真的是他。

但他看到那张照片被满世界张贴时就知道他们很快会来找他了。人们只是觉得这件事很有趣，他们都以为他已经死了很久了，但九头蛇知道不是这样，他们不会浪费时间的。

他一看到照片在新闻上出现，就背起了背包，甚至没有回到他栖身的那座危险建筑。他从最近的一个停车场短路启动了一辆摩托车，头也不回地开了出去，即使这样他也还不够快。

他感觉到一颗子弹擦过，本能接管了身体，他甚至不认为这是切换到了冬兵模式。

毕竟，巴恩斯中士首先是一名士兵。

如果不是钢铁侠出现的话，他也许已经挽救了情势，把现场清理干净——但他已经从大量的新闻动态中知道了那个人到底是谁。

那是霍华德的儿子。

他已经拿到了他的包，拿到了那本手册，但巴基不能伤害霍华德的儿子。在他明白自己到底在做什么之前他就把他打飞了，这已经够糟糕的了，他不能积极地去试图杀了他。他欠霍华德的一切。他欠他的。

如果他不能和霍华德的儿子动手的话，那就跑吧。他得跑。

他扔下了那本手册，跑掉了。他不知道他要怎么把它拿回来。那些报纸上都说托尼斯塔克是个英雄，一个好人，一个天才。但九头蛇曾计划招募他，这就是九头蛇的藏身之道。他不敢信任他，他付不起这个代价，因此他必须确保自己离钢铁侠足够远，远到让他不能使用那本手册来控制他。

他一直跑到了华盛顿。

他受过的训练教导冬兵无视疼痛，但当肾上腺素消退之后，他就不再是真正的冬兵了。他的肩膀痛得跟狗娘养的一样，他知道自己失血太多，不能再继续开车了。子弹还陷在他身体里，这也是一个问题。

他将摩托车扔在一间小便利店的停车场里，沿着街道行走，紧紧地拉着他的大衣以掩盖身上的血迹。他失去了他所有的、为数不多的资源，他也不知道现在要去哪里。九头蛇基地的位置散布在他脑海内，就像内置地图一样，但虽然他们拥有他所需要的一切，以他现在的情况，去攻击他们也太冒险了。如果那些人知道如何激活他的话，他除了投降之外别无选择。

他小心翼翼地走在街上，幸好现在是晚上——也许是凌晨？街道上几乎空无一人。

他留意寻找着那些他能够藏身的破旧建筑，但城市的这部分建设得有点太好了，找不到一个方便的地方可以让他挖出自己背上的子弹。他运气真是不太好。

然后他看到了华盛顿退伍军人中心。

他从技术上来说也是一名老兵。

巴基小心地走上台阶，用他的金属手臂固定住另一只手。他的肩膀疼得一跳一跳的，但疼痛没什么新鲜的了，他更担心如果他不把子弹挖出来的话可能造成的伤害。他知道他愈合得很快，没过多久他的伤口周围就已经开始自行愈合了。

退伍军人中心的营业时间已经结束了，不过他终于遇上了点好事，有人忘记了锁门。他小心翼翼地溜进去，轻轻地关上了他身后的门。他马马虎虎地看了周围一圈，寻找着急救箱，不过什么都没找到。于是他走进浴室，锁上门，脱下了他的夹克和手套，然后拉下T恤。

他往身后的镜子看了一眼，他肩头上的伤口很糟糕，不过比他想象的还好一点。他撑住身体，扭过手臂，用金属手指压住伤口的两侧施加足够的压力，使他不会不小心将子弹推得更深。他将手指伸进伤口，寻找着，直到他抓住了那颗滑溜溜的子弹，将它拉出来。

当他终于将子弹拉出来的时候他跪在了地上，身体颤抖着。他扑向前方，趴在马桶上呕吐起来，将那颗子弹也扔进马桶里，然后按下了冲水键。伤口现在恶化了，他很难让伤口保持无菌。但根据在九头蛇的那些记忆他知道他不会被感染，所以也没有太过担心。

他有更需要担心的事情——比如他要去什么地方休息，直到他的伤口愈合得足够好，让他能够再次保护他自己。

他知道他不能留在这里。这里将会在几个小时后再次开门，在那之前他得离开。他俯下身抓起他带血的连帽衫，撕下一只袖子，像绷带一样将它绑在肩膀上。他将连帽衫剩下的部分扔进了垃圾桶，穿上T恤和大衣。

扔掉了带血的连帽衫，黑色T恤掩盖了污渍，他看上去似乎衣着整洁了。即使他能找到一间还开着的流浪者收容所，他也不能进去。他太过显眼了，那张该死的照片还在新闻上滚动播放，他真心需要一顶帽子或是一些染发剂。

听到有人砰砰敲门的时候，巴基猛地回过头来，本能地去摸已经不在那里的刀。他用它搞定了钢铁侠，现在他手无寸铁了。这认知让他感到一阵奇怪的精疲力竭，胜过了其他所有感觉。

“嘿，有人在里面吗？”

巴基皱起眉头，那个声音听上去不太高兴，但还算平静，像是什么人加班加得又烦又累，而不是一个威胁。他知道也许他们下一步就该打电话叫警察了，因此他呼了一口气，打开门锁，开了门。

一个年轻的黑人瞪着他，眼睛眯起来。“嘿，你不能呆在这里。”他皱着眉头说，眼神短暂地扫过他扔在垃圾桶里的染血连帽衫。他的目光没有停留，但巴基知道他已经将其编号记录以备日后查询了。当他看到另一个士兵的时候，他能够认出来。

“对不起。”巴基说，试图露出一个讨好的微笑。从另一个人眯起的眼睛看来，他知道自己没有成功。“我只是……只是有点不舒服，忘记时间了。这里已经打烊了吗？”

“是啊。”他干巴巴地说。“四个小时前就已经关门了。”

巴基不安地用左手指节轻敲着他的腿，男人短暂地低头看了他一眼。巴基没有带上手套，它们在之前的公路大冒险中已经损毁了，现在他金属的手指就暴露在外面。

“你是在战争中失去它的吗？”他对着那只金属手点点头示意，漫不经心地问，并不打算刨根究底。

“是。”巴基小心翼翼地说。他不用说谎，这感觉很奇怪。

男人又点了点头，仿佛做出了某种决定。他抬头看向他的眼睛，巴基看见他认出了他来，同时脸上浮现出担忧。

“嘿，有没有人告诉过你，你看上去真他妈像巴基巴恩斯？”他问道，眼睛睁大了。

“一两次吧。”巴基苦笑着说，为自己寻找着掩护。他只能想到一个名字。“虽然我的名字叫霍华德。”

“山姆威尔逊。”山姆说，然后抿起嘴唇。“嗯，伙计，你不能留在这里——”

“是的，我只是——”巴基飞快地说。

“——所以我想你最好和我一起回家。”山姆接下了话。

巴基不知所措地盯着他。“你总是邀请陌生人和你一起回家吗？”他问。

山姆哼了一声。“不是说你长得不好看，可我还没那么容易被掰弯。”他说。“你的贞操在我手里是绝对安全的。”

巴基低下头，给了山姆一个他曾见过的最悲伤的美丽笑容。“我可不觉得我还有什么贞操。”

山姆知道他不能像对待一条迷路的小狗那样对待一个六英尺高的退伍老兵，他绝对不应该试图将他裹得暖暖的带他回家。但他就是阻止不了那个微笑紧攥住心脏的感觉，也许是因为他看上去有点像莱利，也许仅仅只是因为他自己也曾经历过那些。

“我家离这里只有一条街，有一间空房正在那里吃灰。”山姆提议道。“我的要求仅仅是每天早上你要跟我一起去互助小组。”

这没什么可问的，巴基知道自己不会这样做。他不想欺骗一个试图帮助他的人，但他也没有其他地方可去了。“我想我可以试试。”他撒着谎，灿烂地微笑着。

那个微笑似乎让山姆放下了防备，他停顿了一会，然后对他打了个手势。“那就来吧。”

山姆默默地将他带回了家，巴基将他的右臂抱在胸前，他的肩膀还一跳一跳地作痛，疼痛正扩散到手臂的其余部分。到早上手臂可能就愈合得差不多了，但在那之前，他很脆弱。山姆看上去似乎很诚实，但信任是九头蛇从他身上夺走的第一样东西。

巴基并不是故意的，但一路上他都在不停地想着他能将山姆搁倒在地的各种方式。他知道即使受着伤，这个人也不会给他带来太多麻烦。他想起了卡波夫的喉咙被攥在他手里的感觉，像捏扁一个罐头一样轻而易举地捏碎了它的感觉，他颤抖着，喉头滚动了一下。

这是个坏主意，不是对他，而是对山姆而言。巴基不安全。

“就这儿。”山姆说，跳上一座整洁小巧的房屋的台阶，打开门。“嘿，你要来杯咖啡吗？”

“不，谢谢了。”巴基说，小心地走了进去。山姆消失在一间小厨房里，他关上门，环视客厅。有一张照片放在薄木架上，两个身着制服的男人面带微笑。一个幸福的家庭，一群孩子，这地方看上去像一个家。巴基将双臂横抱在胸前，试图不去在意那种奇怪的感受。

当他回头看的时候，山姆正靠在厨房门口，他的双臂交叉着，反映出他的态度。“我看到新闻上的那张照片了。”他冷静地说。“那是你，对吧，那个很像巴基巴恩斯的人？”

“是的。”巴基说。不管怎样，这比确认他就是巴基巴恩斯更有意义。“那张照片是我倒霉。”

“因为你正在逃离什么东西。”山姆说，冷静而富有洞察力。

“每个人都在逃离什么东西。”巴基说。

“没错，但我们中的大多数人并没有试图逃离子弹。”他说。

巴基做了个鬼脸。“看出来了，嗯？那你还坚持要带我回家。”他问。“你应该更小心一点的，这太鲁莽了。”

“嘿，我可以照顾好自己。”山姆说。“我比你看到的更强壮。”

“是吗？”巴基哼了一声。“好吧，我也是。”

“好吧，强者。”山姆说，站直了身体。“那你会告诉我你是从什么倒霉事里逃出来的吗？”

“你不知道会更好。这事太糟糕了，就算我来到这里……”他停了一会，摇摇头。“我在你身边不安全。我很危险，我——”

山姆看上去并没有震惊或是愤怒，也没有要赶他走，他看出来另一个人正等着他自己解释清楚。他只是平静地看着他。“当我第一次回来的时候，我去看我的妹妹。”他说，“我在睡梦中嚎叫起来，所以我六岁的侄子试图叫醒我，我把他扔到了地上，我真的很幸运，他没受伤，连条擦伤都没有，他很好。”他说，停顿了一会。“但我不一样。”

山姆走近他，眼睛里带着明了和悲伤。“我知道可能发生了什么事，那些事错得有多厉害。”他说。“他们让我们变得危险，然后还想让我们跟什么事都没发生一样回到家里。你当然不安全，而我也一样。”

“至少你知道你是为何而战。”巴基沉重地说。“你知道你站在战争的哪一边。”

“不总是。”山姆轻声承认。“从来没有那么简单。”

巴基僵住了。他突然回忆起了无数的德国士兵。他通过步枪的瞄准镜看到他们——他不是冬兵，是巴基巴恩斯。他观察着一个男人，将近一个小时。从他身边传来的一个声音问他开枪了吗？但那个士兵一直在大笑，说着笑话，微笑着，像一个人一样。巴基几乎无法扣下扳机。

但他最终还是扣下了扳机，当然。

他为他国家杀掉的人比他为九头蛇杀掉的要多得多。九头蛇只有在特殊场合才会将他从深度冷冻中拉出来——那些高调的，难以得手的目标。十年间的任务一只手就数得过来。

“是的，我想不是那么简单。”他同意道。

“一开始你是为什么参军的？”山姆轻声问。

“我没有。”巴基不假思索地说，直到他大声说出来他才意识到他知道答案。“我想……我的意思是，我是应征入伍的。”

“征兵。”山姆平平地复述了一遍。“你是应征入伍的。”

巴基耸耸肩。“或许吧，最终都得走。但是……但是曾经有人相信我，那让我想要去做些正确的事。”

山姆只是凝视着他，看了很长一段时间，思考着。“你不仅仅是看上去像巴基巴恩斯，对吧。”

巴基惊讶地抬起头，重重地吞咽了一下。他意识到现在已经不再有征兵制度了。战争应该结束了，他总是忘记这一点。这真是个愚蠢的错误。

“嘿，我不是在鉴定什么。”山姆温和地说，他看着巴基，像只是在看着另一个普通人，没有好奇，不是在看着一件物品。“这些天我们每隔一个星期就有外星人从天上掉下来，我们已经解冻了一个四十年代的战争英雄，再多一个又有什么关系？”

巴基已经很长时间没有像一个真正的人那样和别人说过话了，因此他还没真正想好答案就脱口而出：“是啊，嗯，那是个很长的故事。我不是英雄。”他承认。“这么说吧，我是也被冻了很长时间。”

“他知道你还活着吗？”山姆轻声问。“我是说，美国队长？”

“我不记得他了。”巴基说。

那是真的，但不是全部事实。他知道那个人是谁。他在报纸上看到他站在钢铁侠旁边——一个穿得像星条旗的可笑的家伙——让他几乎无法呼吸。他缩在安全屋的角落里，整整半个小时，试图想起，试图呼吸。但他只看到了一个瘦弱的孩子，他相信他爱他胜过自己的生命。

之后，他一直害怕去尝试找出任何有关于自己的真相，他不知道他会不会喜欢那些东西。当那张照片上新闻的时候，他听到记者提及在史密森尼博物馆有一个展览。也许他之后回去看看。

但现在，他想先试着靠自己回忆起来，他在那个已经丢了的笔记本里写下了所有的东西。这个本子不重要，不像他背包里丢了的另一个本子那么危险，但同样让他很受伤。

“你记起了什么？”山姆温柔地问。

“我坠落之后发生的大部分事情。”巴基承认。他不愿意去想这件事——他的大部分记忆都是关于冬兵的。他不再觉得自己是冬兵了。这有点像是他在别人的记忆中醒来，没有什么是属于他自己的。

但他还是他自己，无论他是谁。

“好吧，我不能说我有多了解他，从来就没有真正的历史。”山姆说。“但我知道直到纽约之战为止，他们所讲述的每一个关于美国队长的故事，都有你在里面。我想为了让你回来，他可能会做任何事。”

“我甚至没法让我自己回来。”巴基安静地说。

山姆不知道该说什么。


	4. 实验室

托尼给娜塔莎的小屋坐标在纽约北部，乘昆式机过去没花多少时间。被遗弃的小屋十分安静，门上的蜘蛛网几乎结了有一英寸厚。“我真没来过这里。”托尼解释道，他耸了耸肩，用力推开门。

托尼只有和父母在一起的时候才来过这里，他没法回到这里，更没法卖掉这个地方，因此这座房子被抛诸脑后，二十多年无人来访。他环视一眼小屋里面，所有的家具上都盖着白色的床单，灰尘堆积在上面，让它看上去变成了灰色。

“我想这里已经很长一段时间没有人住了，托尼。”娜塔莎说道。

“我大学一年级假期的时候，我们来过这里。”托尼说。“我想那时我十四岁，还是十五岁？”他从房间中间走过去，灯没有亮，但他手机中运行的程序接收到了从某处发射的一个微弱的能量信号。“我背着那个包来，把它扔在这里了。我想这没什么大不了的，我们还会回来的，但他们都很忙，我也很忙，我们再没有回来过。”

史蒂夫悲伤地看着小屋，一张霍华德和他妻子的结婚照放在壁炉架上，一张年轻的、微笑着的托尼的照片放在旁边。不久之前他还在一个营地里和霍华德开玩笑，他想象着如果他和他们一起变老的话，他的生活也许会是怎样。

但如果那样的话，他现在就不会在这里，和巴基一起在这个时代。因此怀旧之情并没有像过去那样强烈地影响到他。

“好吧，这不正常。”托尼说，敲击着他的手机。“总是有秘密，嗯，老爹？”

“托尼？”史蒂夫皱起眉头，催促他。

“我们走错地方了。”托尼说，转身出去。娜塔莎和史蒂夫跟在他后面，他将他们带到小屋后面，穿过树林。

“就是这里了，如果你们看到的话吱一声。”

“你要我们看什么？”史蒂夫问。

“我想是这个。”娜塔莎说，在一片棕色的死掉的草皮上跺了跺脚。她的脚下有一块中空的环形金属。

“对，就是这个。”托尼同意。“肌肉队长，你愿意完成这个光荣的任务吗？我今天做的健美操已经够多了。”

史蒂夫跪下来，摸索着地面，直到他抓到了金属与泥土的接缝处。他用力拉起，盖子松动了，砰地一声打开，露出一个黑漆漆的洞，有一架梯子通往下面。底下有光亮在轻轻闪烁着，像是雨夜的闪电照亮天空一样照亮了通道。

“嘿，女士优先，罗杰斯。”当史蒂夫准备进去的时候娜塔莎说道。她拔出了枪，跳下梯子，用空着的那只手抓住它。“这是我的舞台。”

史蒂夫想要抗议，但忍住了。他知道娜塔莎的能力，她是对的，这种事情她比他擅长。他习惯长驱直入，像一头闯进唐人街商店的公牛，那意味着他在近距离战斗或者掩体下的发挥不是太好。而她可以轻巧地进出任何地方，没人会注意到。

她对他眨了眨眼，然后放开手，穿过通道余下的部分，降落在地。她站起来，打开手枪保险，然后消失在一闪一闪的黑暗之中。

“没问题。”过了一会她对他们喊道。

史蒂夫跟在她后面跳下，没用梯子。托尼咕哝了一句“炫耀。”也跟着爬了下来。

闪烁的灯光使他们很难看清楚整个房间。一下闪光，他看到角落里有一台计算机工作站，又一下闪光，他在另一个角落看到了一些管子模样的东西。

“电力不足。”托尼没有必要地说，他拿出一张小小的黑色光碟。“贾维斯，亮灯。”

光碟嗡嗡作响，然后一束光线射向天花板，在整个房间里扩散开来。托尼将它放在手边的桌子上，走到电脑旁边。史蒂夫不知道这个设备的工作原理，但它可以点亮它所在的任何一个房间。克林特管这玩意叫世界上最昂贵的手电筒。

“你知道这个地方吗？”史蒂夫问。

“不知道。”托尼说。“不过我并不感到惊讶。我爸在最后几年里有点神神秘秘的，他开始对我和我妈妈隐藏一些东西，有时候他会一次消失好几天。”他吹掉一块屏幕上的灰尘。“我猜他是来了这里。”

“史蒂夫！”娜塔莎叫道。

史蒂夫转过身，很快跟着她进入一间小浴室。那里有长长的棕色头发，在地板上和水槽里扔得到处都是，他低头看着它们，皱起眉，没有意识到它们到底是什么。娜塔莎站在喷头旁边，正拿起某种像是身体护甲的东西。

它有一只完整的袖子，但另一只袖子从肩膀处被剪掉了。皮带扣在胸前交叉。“你见过这样的东西吗？”史蒂夫问。

“一只袖子？”托尼说，他将头伸进来。“奇怪的时尚品味。不过这还不是最奇怪的事情。你们会想看到这个的。”

娜塔莎扔掉那件衣服，跟着史蒂夫和托尼回到实验室，托尼停在一根长长的金属管前面，它的盖子敞开着，透明的玻璃窗覆盖在上面。“这是一个冷冻仓。”托尼说。“根据日志，它大约在两个月前，电力耗尽之后才打开了。这就是为什么实验室里还有没完全耗尽的能源储备，停电到现在还没过去多久。”

“你父亲在1991年就去世了。”娜塔莎说。“你是说有人从那时起就被冻在这里吗？二十多年了。”

“是的。我想我们都知道那是谁。这说明了为什么他看上去还是那么年轻，而且背着我的背包。”托尼说，回头看了史蒂夫一眼。“看来你不是唯一一个被冻起来的二战老兵。”

史蒂夫愤怒地抿着嘴唇，但并没有反唇相讥。他只是回头看着浴室，想着那件奇怪的护甲，以及那些被剪下来的头发。

“如果甚至都没人知道这个地方，这东西怎么能运行这么长时间呢？”娜塔莎问。

“肯定是因为这个。”托尼说，指着他身后的东西。

史蒂夫皱着眉，他看到一个大号的发光的圆环，差不多有卡车轮胎大小。“那是我想的那个东西吗？”他问。

“那是一个弧形反应堆。”托尼耸耸肩。“他似乎已经把它小型化了——我是说，在某种程度上，当然肯定不是像我做到的那样——”

“托尼。”史蒂夫安静地打断了他。

“这一定是最初的原型之一。”他接着说道。“看上去能用，让这个地方运行了好几十年。”

史蒂夫回头看向冷冻仓，将手放在它的边缘，试图想象他的朋友被保存在里面的模样。想象他被困在里面让他感到一阵心痛，巴基从来不喜欢被限制。“为什么霍华德要把巴基冷冻起来？”

“不知道。”托尼说，重重地吞咽了一下。“但他这样做了，在他死的那天。”

“这没有任何意义。”史蒂夫沮丧地说。

“也许他这样做是为了确保他的安全，逃脱追杀？”娜塔莎说，从地上捡起一张纸。“霍华德的信。”她拿着它，念道。“给巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫颤抖着手去接过它，他注意到托尼看上去也没好到哪去。他将纸放在他们中间的桌子上，让霍华德的声音在他脑海里念出那些字句： _如果我总算还是进入了天堂的话，史蒂夫可能会因为我没能帮上你更多忙而踢我的屁股。_

“他知道有人在追杀他。”托尼颤抖着说。“天，他打电话给我，你知道吗？就在他们被杀害之前。他们刚刚发生了车祸，他们想告诉我他们爱我。他从来没这样做过，从来没有对我说过。我以为这只是因为他遇到了事故，变得软弱，但他知道——”

托尼挫败地一拳揍在桌子上，没有装甲的保护，他的指关节破裂开来。他将头抵在桌面上。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地伸出手，按在托尼的背上。“霍华德是个好人。”他说。“最好的人之一。”

“他就是个傲慢的狗娘养的家伙。”托尼喘了口气，大笑出声，站了起来。“但他还是我爸爸。”

“他们从来没有为你父母被杀的案件结案，是吗？”娜塔莎轻声问。

“没有。”托尼说。“佩吉卡特一直被排除在案件之外，他们说她和我爸的私交需要回避，但她一直认为那次车祸也不是一个意外。我爸肯定也知道了。我只是不知道巴恩斯是怎么卷进去的，除非我们能追上他，不然我们也没有别人可以问了。”

“或许没有人可以问，但——”史蒂夫停了下来，看向那个一直在托尼肩上甩来甩去的背包。“那些日记本——”

托尼咕哝了一句我怎么就没想到，将背包扔在桌上。史蒂夫走过来，拿出了那本红色封面上带着星星的本子，他打开来，然后皱起了眉头，意识到短时间内他看不懂它。

“我认为这是用斯拉夫语系写的。”他说。

娜塔莎将棕色封面那本笔记从包里拿出来，递给他。“换这个。”她说，史蒂夫和她交换了本子。

史蒂夫小心地打开第二本笔记，在第一页上，匆忙、潦草而又优雅地写着： **谁是史蒂夫？**

那里有一张从杂志上剪下来的，他身着制服的照片。匆忙的备注用红笔写在旁边： **一个史蒂夫，还是两个史蒂夫？**

以及： **霍华德说我们是朋友。**

“他不知道我是谁。”史蒂夫低声说，他已经有所怀疑，他知道巴基身上有什么事不对劲，如果巴基一切都好，如果他还是他自己，那他会自己来找史蒂夫的，他一向如此。

“我想可能比这更糟。”娜塔莎严峻地说。“我想他甚至不知道他自己是谁。”

史蒂夫猛地回头看着她，娜塔莎看上去不太舒服，翻开下一页时，她的手轻轻地颤抖着。事实上，从她铁假面一样的情绪控制之下流露出来的这些迹象，让他更觉得害怕。“你发现了什么？”

“他从火车上坠落之后，被九头蛇俘获了。”娜塔莎静静地说。“他多年来一直在为他们执行任务。”

“巴基绝不可能会为九头蛇工作。”史蒂夫怒吼道。

“他没有选择。”她解释道，同情地看着他。“他是他们的囚犯，这是一本管理员手册，这……不太好，史蒂夫。我不觉得你会想知道里面的内容。”

“告诉我。”他坚持说。

“他们找到他的时候他受了重伤，不得不将他的左臂截肢。他们给他安装了一条先进的假肢，然后打破了他。”她说，这一次她的目光始终盯着那本手册。“为此他们夺走了他的一切。史蒂夫，你不——”

“告诉我。”他再次说，绷紧了下巴。

“多年以来他们折磨他，用疼痛形成条件反射。他们会打断他的骨头，检查他能够愈合得有多快。他们将他按在水底下，直到他不再挣扎和反抗他们。他们用实验药物来控制他，用电击疗法切断他的长期记忆。他们对他进行编程，让他能够被一系列的词语激活，然后他们开始派他去执行任务。”

史蒂夫想叫她停下来，想乞求她停下来，但他想起了那辆火花，想起他闭上眼睛这样他就可以不看着巴基撞击地面——但如果他看了呢？如果他看到了他，如果他回去找他，就像巴基会为他做的那样呢……

这一次他不能再移开目光了。

“继续说。”他僵硬地说。

“他们称他为资产，但他们害怕他。”娜塔莎说，快速地浏览着纸页，表情几乎是惊讶的。“在任务的间隙，他们将他锁在四英寸厚的金属门后面。如果他们让他脱离冷冻太久，他的记忆就会开始回归，他会开始反抗他们。他们尝试对他撒谎，告诉他他是在做好事。他们试图说服他他正在成就自己的事业。但他能够明白。有一些……例子，在他们控制他之前他曾经全灭了整个九头蛇小队。这上面写着，从1950年到1985年期间，他逃跑了至少三次，但他们每次都用触发词来控制他，将他抓了回去。在那之后，每次任务前后他们都会完完全全地给他洗脑，有时甚至是在任务中间。那是他们唯一可以让他站在自己这边的方式。”

“我的天。”史蒂夫喘着粗气，终于意识到了这一切。他靠在墙上，滑了下去，坐在地上。在被霍华德发现之前，整整五十年巴基都是九头蛇的囚犯。五十年的酷刑折磨，五十年为一个他致力于打倒的组织服务，五十年孤身一人。

“他从来没有停止反抗他们。”娜塔莎说，跪在他面前。她的眼睛大大的，满是善意。她的同情似乎是真挚的，带着安慰，即使史蒂夫知道她只要想要，随时都能召唤出任何情感。

“他一直是一个人在那里，娜特。”史蒂夫断断续续地说。

“他身边有钱，有这本手册。他将自己照顾得很好，这意味着他做事很有条理，他能够理性思考。”娜塔莎说，她的声音平静而舒缓。“不管他们试图对他做什么，那都没有完全奏效。那是，史蒂夫，相信我……那就是一切。”

“那没有奏效。”托尼重复。从他们身边走开，回头看着冷冻仓。“那就是为什么——天，那就是事实。”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，抬头看他。“你想到什么了？”

“他们一定是派他去杀我的父亲。”托尼说，活动了一下他的双手。“但他没有这样做。也许我爸用某种方式解除了他的控制，或是他自己摆脱了控制，然后我爸把他带到了这里。他知道有人在追杀他，因为他刚刚才幸免于难一次。那车祸并不是一个单纯的事故。”

“巴基绝不会……”史蒂夫刚开始说，娜塔莎就伸出手来，安静地握住了他的手臂，让他反应过来。

因为巴基不会有选择。

“嗯，他没有，所以至少是这样。”托尼说，假装很开心。“当我父母遇害的时候，你的睡美人小伙伴好好的被藏在这里，因此我想我们可以把他从嫌疑人名单上排除了。从特战队试图抓住他时他的反应来看，他现在肯定没有继续为他们工作。”

他退回到电脑旁，皱着眉头看着他发现的数据，将副本发送到他的手机上。“不管怎样，如果我是对的——我什么时候错过？——他们的确派他来杀死我的父母，那他甚至不是九头蛇一开始追杀他们的原因。“托尼说。

“因为这意味着在霍华德救出巴基之前，他们就打算杀了他。”史蒂夫意识到。“他们是为别的事在追杀他。”

“给你比心，童子军。”托尼心烦意乱地说。“我有个不好的预感，我知道原因。”

他点了一下手机，光点阵列浮现在手机上方的空气中。他伸手点击了其中一小块，张开手指将其放大。史蒂夫走过来看着它，那看上去像是什么分子层面的东西，模糊的蓝色小圆点组合成一个杂乱无章的链条。

“认识吗？”托尼问。

“ 不。”史蒂夫说。

“你应该认识。你的变化就是因为它们流经你的血管。”托尼说。“事实上，亲爱的老爸用这个秘密实验室来研究超级士兵血清。看起来佐拉在神盾局不是一个被观察的犯人，而是一名正式员工——他设计了一种新的血清配方，他们希望我爸能先在计算机上模拟检验它的效果，然后再开始人体实验。”

“人体实验？”史蒂夫担心地问，“他们——”

“根据记录，模拟实验都是成功的，但鉴于我们从来没有听说过任何关于它的消息……”托尼耸耸肩，说。“我想这就是九头蛇想要的东西，他们拿走了它，杀掉了我父母。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫同情地说。

“都过去这么久了。”托尼轻蔑地说，但他眼中的痛苦背叛了他轻松的语调。“入室抢劫，他们是这么说的。也许……也许这反而更好，知道他是为了做正确的事情而死。为了帮助你的朋友，让他逃离他们的掌控。但是我妈妈——”

托尼停住了，声音破碎。史蒂夫想要一拳打穿墙壁，但他只是闭上了眼睛。九头蛇已经毁掉了这么多人的生活，夺走了这么多东西。

他不能帮托尼将他的父母带回来，但他可以夺回巴基的生活。

他会的。

他回头盯着娜塔莎手里的那本笔记本，“我想毁了它。”他说，声音危险而锐利。

娜塔莎将笔记本按在胸口保护着。“这不是个好主意。”她说。“这上面记录的东西可能没有任何备份，如果你想要知道他们对他做了什么，以及如何帮助他，你会需要它的。”她停顿了一下，仔细着考虑她接下来要说的话。“而且，这里有一套关机词，我们可能会需要用来制服他。”

“我不会用这本手册来对付他的。”史蒂夫说，转身靠近娜塔莎，她看着他接近，不动声色。

“有时候这可能是一个更好的选择。”娜塔莎冷静地说。“你在找巴恩斯，但事实上，我们不知道我们找到的可能是谁。”

“巴基从他们手中逃脱了。”史蒂夫坚持道。“他不再和他们一起了。他已经有二十年没有在他们手上了。只要我能和他说话——”

“对他来说不是二十年。”娜塔莎说。“仅仅只是两个月。我觉得你不是很明白他们到底对他做了什么。他们对人做了什么。”她警惕地看着他，仍然将笔记本紧贴在胸口上，像是一个护身符。史蒂夫退后了一步，他意识到她知道他们对巴基做了什么，是因为他们也对她做了相同的事情。

“我不是要你放弃他，不是要你背叛他。”娜塔莎向他保证。“但如果你就像他还是你认识的那个人一样去接近他，如果你太急于求成，认为你可以直接带他回来……那你可能会对他造成更多的伤害。”

史蒂夫转身离开她，他知道她说的是对的，但无法完全放弃带巴基回来的想法。托尼清了清喉咙，随意地挥了挥手，吸引他们的注意。“那我们在想什么呢？”他问。“我们抓到了神盾局里面的间谍？”

“我想朗姆洛就证明了这一点。”史蒂夫阴郁地说。

“我们应该告诉弗瑞。”娜塔莎说。

“你真的认为我们可以相信他吗？”史蒂夫怀疑地问。

娜塔莎犹豫了一下，这已经做出了回答。“是的，不，我不知道。”他说。

“这是个问题。”史蒂夫告诉她。

她快速点了点头，承认了这一点。“那我需要回去。”

“这绝对不是个好主意。”托尼说。

娜塔莎拒绝地摇了摇头。“你看，巴恩斯一个人对付了整个特战队，他们不知道我们也卷进去了。起码现在还不知道。我需要回到神盾局，试着弄清楚到底发生了什么事，我们还能信任谁。”

“我不觉得我们应该分头行动。”史蒂夫说。“如果我们回去，而他们已经知道我们参与了——”

“这是该我来做的事情。”她坚定地说。“我能找出我们可以信任谁，但你首先必须相信我。你能做到吗？”

史蒂夫稳稳地看着她，他从来没有百分之百信任过娜塔莎，一个会说谎的人在任何情况下都可能说谎。他从来没有完全确定她到底站在哪一边。

但她跟着他追寻巴基，面对她发现的事实她从来没有退缩过，她也从来没有为神盾找过借口。她已经习惯于被使用，没法认为这只是一个错误，她太过务实，没法认为这只是一个误会。

“我相信你。”史蒂夫决定了。

“喂，我还没有呢。我还没从你假装成我助理的心理阴影里恢复过来。”托尼说。

娜塔莎给了他一个我忍你很久了的眼神。“我的伪装身份从来不是你的助理，托尼。”她说。

“好吧，不管你是什么，我的心都碎了。真的。我每天都一个人哭着入睡。”托尼说，捡起背包。“在你去执行你的超级间谍任务之前，能把我们安全送回大厦吗？”

“好的。”娜塔莎同意了。“你们要表现得尽量正常，否则会引起他们的怀疑。”

“如果我的行为正常，他们肯定会怀疑。”托尼告诉他，然后爬上梯子。

这个笑话让史蒂夫的脸抽了一下，开始跟着托尼往外走。在他离开之前娜塔莎抓住了他的手腕。“谢谢你。”她静静地说。

“我知道这对你来说也不容易。”史蒂夫说。

娜塔莎给了他一个嘲讽的笑。“当你不能分辨出谁是好人，谁是坏人的时候，很难做个好人。”她说。“但我习惯了行走在界限的边缘。”

“我以为我知道这条界限在哪里，我以为我永远不会越过它。”史蒂夫说。

“现在呢？”娜塔莎问。

“我已经不知道界限在哪里了，”史蒂夫说。“我甚至不知道我在它的哪一边。但我知道，如果巴基在另一边的话，我会毫不犹豫地跨过去。”

“你总是在做正确的事情，罗杰斯。”娜塔莎对他说。

史蒂夫给了她一个悲哀的笑容。“这是修正主义者的历史。”他说。“历史书都错了，巴基才是那个总是在做正确事情的人。他总是结束争斗，而我是那个掀起争斗的人。”

“有时候正确的事情就是战斗。”她说。

托尼回头看向实验室里面，恼怒地看着他们。“你们的悄悄话说完了吗？不叫我？”托尼问。“我可有一张日程表呢。”

史蒂夫微弱地笑了笑，开始爬上梯子。“我们来了。”他叫道。

* * * * *

“他们管他叫冬日战士。”电话接通的那一刻，娜塔莎告诉他。

史蒂夫和托尼回到了复仇者大厦，而娜塔莎前往华盛顿的三曲翼大楼收集情报。已经过去差不多半天了，他没有得到任何关于寻找巴基的进一步的情报。托尼一直在搜寻整个东海岸地区的交通摄像头，不幸的是没有找到任何关于他的线索。史蒂夫仍然花了一分钟，才意识到娜塔莎说的到底是谁。

“冬日战士？”他重复了一遍，这个名字不合适。他想起了巴基的微笑，他一直觉得他给人的感觉是夏天。

“他是一个传说。”她接着说。“一个鬼故事。大多数人都不相信他真的存在，当那些故事在八十年代后期结束之后，他几乎被完全遗忘了。这个时间表不难和巴恩斯匹配起来。冬兵和巴恩斯在系统里面没有任何联系，但我知道是他，史蒂夫。这里有一个关于冬兵的一级优先回收警报，他们非常需要他，并且需要他活着。”

“我不能让他们得到他，娜特。”史蒂夫说，头靠在大厦的玻璃幕墙上。“我不能让他再次受到那样的伤害。”

“我希望我可以说他们不会，但情况看上去不太好。”娜塔莎说。“我不确定都有谁知道冬兵的真实身份——如果有人知道的话。但我想我们可以信任弗瑞、希尔，或许还有13号特工。”她停顿了一下，“但我还是想等等在信任他们，等到你将巴恩斯带到某个安全的地方。”

“我不知道我该怎么做。”史蒂夫叹了口气。“托尼没有发现他的任何踪迹。巴基知道他们现在在找他，他不会那么容易被找到的。”

“嗯，关于这个。”娜塔莎苦笑着说，“我可能有个办法，可以将他拉出旋涡中心。他们想要他是因为血清，对吧？但你才是最初的试验者，而他们从来没有追杀过你。你觉得这是为什么？”

“我是神盾局的一员。”史蒂夫说。“我总是在新闻上——”

“确切地说。”娜塔莎赞许道。“你是一个公众人物，如果你失踪了的话，人们会发现的。”

“你想发一个官方声明。”他明白了，重重地吞咽了一下。“你想告诉整个世界他还活着。”

“也许这是唯一能让他脱离他们魔掌的办法。”娜塔莎说。“只要九头蛇，或者神盾，或者其他的什么人，还在暗中行动，他们就只能避开。”

“巴基不会……他不会想要这样的。”史蒂夫说。

“对。”娜塔莎同意。“有可能他已经很生气了，因为他被拍到那张照片。如果你将事情搞得更大的话他不会开心的。但是，史蒂夫，我们必须抢先这样做，控制话语权，否则他们会利用他身为冬兵期间所做的事情，将他描绘成一个恐怖分子和叛国者。”她解释道。“你要慷慨激昂地陈述，让整个世界都来支持他，这将会绑住他们的手，让他们没办法再为所欲为地使用他。”

“这可能会错得离谱。”史蒂夫说。“巴基他……他很困惑，他不记得我了，他甚至可能不记得他自己。如果我这样做的话，他可能会再次失去对我的信任，跑得远远的。”

“或许会。”娜塔莎同意。“你决定吧。”

史蒂夫想着如果他找到了巴基，终于能让他回来，只是为了让巴基再不愿和他有任何关系。仅仅只是这样的想法就让他感到了生理上的痛苦，就好像他再次变回一个孩子，回到他的肺部时常忘记它们应该如何工作的时候。

但他紧接着想起了那个根本就没有巴基的世界，他知道他可以做任何事，他不会让任何人阻挡在确保巴基安全的道路上，包括他自己——甚至包括巴基。

“我还能说什么？”他疲惫地说。

“我还有一些想法。”娜塔莎说。“我想我知道要怎么让他来找你。”她停了一下。“但这是一个远距离狙击，能不能命中要看运气了。”

“好吧，巴基一直都很擅长这个。”史蒂夫说，做出了决断。“就这样做吧。”


	5. 信息

巴基不记得他上一次睡在床上是什么时候了。

他甚至记不清上一次真正入睡的时间。

他肯定不应该在陌生人的空房间里感觉到安全——没有什么地方对他来说是安全的，当最危险的东西就埋藏在他脑海里的时候。

他听见有人在附近移动，这最终惊醒了他。他警戒地看着被他用椅子抵住的门，然后小心翼翼地开门出来。山姆在厨房里，煮着咖啡，看上去十分开心。

巴基眯起眼睛看着他，伸手抹了一把头发。他已经有段时间没洗过头了，感觉头发一根根都竖立起来。山姆看着他，笑了起来。

“说句实话，你给我留下的印象可不是一个早起的人。”山姆快活地说。

“我睡得不多。”巴基郁闷地说，坐在吧台旁边的高脚凳上。“可能我已经忘掉该怎么早起了。”

山姆担心地看了一眼，好像还不太明白他已经被弄得一团糟了。他将一杯咖啡递给他。“你看上去比我更需要这个。”他说。

“对我来说没用。”巴基说，慢慢地将自己撑起来，坐在高脚凳上，愤恨地看着咖啡杯里面。“我可能得往心脏来一针肾上腺素才能兴奋起来。”

“我不推荐这个。”山姆面无表情地说。

“我也是。”巴基说，举起杯子，不管怎样还是喝了一口。“这不是个好时机。”

山姆看着他，表情有点害怕。“你不是开玩笑的吧，是吗？”他问。

“当然是。”就这么一说，他耸了耸肩，将T恤的领子拉下去，检查了一下他用连帽衫袖子裹起来的伤口。

“要让我来看看吗？”山姆随口问道，看着那一团乱糟糟满是血迹的肮脏棉质临时绷带，心里暗暗有点退缩。“也许昨天晚上就该看看了，可能会感染的。”

“没事。”巴基说，手指伸进绷带下面去摸了一下皮肤，伤口在他睡觉时就已经愈合了，现在他只摸到一个小小的凸起。

“你搞笑吗？”山姆说。“我可不想当一个让巴基巴恩斯死于感染的白痴。要是那样的话美国队长肯定会追杀我到世界尽头的。”

巴基翻了个白眼，他将绷带扯下来，脱下衬衫，露出干净的皮肤。被枪击的地方只留下一小块肿起的粉红色伤痕。山姆睁大了眼睛。“这看上去有好几个月了。”他说。“你是什么时候中枪的？”

“昨天。”巴基说。扭动了一下他的肩膀来测试疼痛。疼痛感几乎不足以让他真正注意到它。“没有什么真正的伤害，明天早上就能完全好了。”

山姆一屁股坐在他旁边的高脚凳上，不可置信地盯着他。“我想你和美国队长有很多共同点，不只是来自同一个地方吧？嗯？”他问。

“就像我说的那样，一个很长的故事。”巴基说。“你为我已经做得够多的了，所以我肯定不会告诉你的。”

“好吧，就算你的伤口已经愈合了，你还是应该脱掉那些染血的衣服。”山姆说。“如果你想洗澡的话，我可以借你一些东西。”

“我没钱给你。”巴基说，皱着眉头看了山姆一眼。“我没有多少资源，而且那点东西也被扔在纽约或是……被偷走了。”

“我不会找你要任何东西的。”山姆说。“你知道。我参加过战争，很了解它是一件多么可怕的事情，但我从中也学到了很多有用的东西。在战争中，不管你是谁，不管你拥有什么，士兵们都会互相照顾。这是我不介意带回家的东西。”

巴基认真地看着他。“你让我想起了什么人。”他轻声说。“但我不记得他是谁了。”

山姆只是伸出手来，拍了拍他的肩膀，他手下触摸到的是金属而非皮肤，但他没有退缩。“来吧。”他说。

山姆给了他一条牛仔裤，一件黑色长袖衬衫和一双袜子，将他留在浴室里。巴基感激地脱掉了那些血迹斑斑的衣服，快速地洗了个澡。牛仔裤有点紧，但衬衫很合适。他将自己脏兮兮的衣服卷成一团，扔进垃圾桶里，只留下了那件双排扣大衣，他又把它穿上了。这件衣服是他在二手商店买到的，很旧了，但给他的感觉很熟悉。他不想扔掉它。

他没有刮胡子，倒不是想着留点胡茬有利于掩盖身份，不过这也无妨。

“巴基！”山姆叫他，声音听上去很担心。巴基紧张起来，抓起他的东西，快速地回到了客厅里。“你会想看看这个的。”

巴基跟随着他的目光看向电视，当他看到演讲台上的美国队长，正召开一场新闻发布会的时候，他的眼睛眯了起来。“——的确就是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。我知道你们都在想什么。”他说，带着一个悲伤而疲惫的微笑，环视台下。“他终于失去理智了，对吗？但事实上，自从我醒来之后，这个世界从来没有这么真实过。”

“他说的是我以为的那个意思吗？”巴基说，用右手捂住了脸。

“看情况了，你觉得他是在告诉全世界你没有死吗？”山姆问。“然后就变成这样了？”

不出所料，记者们骚动起来，开始互相喊叫。史蒂夫看上去毫不在意，耐心地等待着他们平静下来。

“美国队长！”有人喊叫道。“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯死于1944年，我们怎么能相信他又复活了？”

“那你相信我还站在这里吗？”史蒂夫问。“在那之后一周我也死了。”他低头凝视地面一会，理顺思路。“事实是，巴基成为一名战俘。1944年从火车上坠落之后，他被敌军发现，被囚禁了近五十年。他们折磨他，强迫他为他们工作，直到他在1991年设法逃脱。”

巴基跌坐在山姆的沙发上，看着屏幕上的男人。他看上去熟悉又陌生，像是一段被以错误的方式记住的记忆，回到了他的生命中。

“罗杰斯队长！队长！为什么他看上去仍然如此年轻？”一个年轻人问道。

“在他作为战俘的大部分时间内，他都被处于冷冻状态。并且从1991年开始再次被冷冻，直到几个月前。”史蒂夫静静地说。“根据我们的估算，自从他在行动中被认定死亡以来，他清醒的时间可能不到两年。”

“将来有可能会调查他在过去七十年间犯下的罪行吗？”一名女子叫道，将她的麦克风向前推去。

“好的，女士，我已经和美国陆军的山姆森将军谈过，他是巴恩斯中士之前所属部门的负责人。他很了解情况，不要再问我这样的问题。”史蒂夫说，嘴唇紧紧地、恼怒地抿着。“他要求我一旦发现巴基，就将他带回来，这样他才能得到他的紫心勋章。”

记者们再次喊叫起来，但史蒂夫无视了他们。“提问到此结束。”他说。“复仇者将在今天的晚些时候发表官方声明。我在这里召集大家的原因，是我有一条信息想传递给巴基。”

他再次抬头看向镜头，尽管制服隐藏了他大部分的模样，但那双眼睛很熟悉，让巴基感觉呼吸困难。他看了一眼山姆，当他意识到另一个人正关心地看着他的时候又快速地移开了眼睛。

“巴基，我想让你知道，你可以安全的回家了。请你，只是……请你回来吧，我甚至还保留着你的一些东西，比如那本旧书。你知道是哪一本吧？那都是你的。如果你想要回它，拜托，巴克——”他停住了，视线从摄像仪上移开了一会，又看向它。“我只要知道你平安就行了。”

视频切了出去，回到新闻演播台。一名主持人睁大眼睛看着她的同事。“嘿，你听到了吗，”她说，听上去很震惊。“你之前听说过的，巴基巴恩斯，咆哮突击队队员和著名的战争英雄，依然还在人间。”

“我现在还在震惊中呢。”另一名主持人说道。“想想——”

巴基抓起遥控器，关掉了电视机。山姆担心地看了他一眼，但巴基无视了他。他已经弄清楚了这到底在说什么，并且意识到了史蒂夫真正想传达给他的信息。这是一个邀请，也有可能是一个陷阱。

但这也有个副作用，它会抹消掉他所有的伪装，让一切浮上水面。而他已经别无选择了。老实说，一个只是看起来像巴基巴恩斯的人并不会让人们兴奋太久，他可以设法避免他们对那张照片的注意。但现在所有人都知道巴基巴恩斯是真的死而复生了，还在什么地方溜达着呢？他将会更难逃脱别人的视线了。

他得找到一个办法离开这个国家，再也不回来——要不是弄丢了那本手册，他是绝不会停下脚步回顾的。

美国队长也知道这一点。

“操。”巴基吼了一声，站了起来。“我得离开这里了。”

“嘿，我们说好了的，记得吗？”山姆轻声说。“不过你要是想去看美国队长的话，就不是我不想带你去互助小组啦。”

“我不会去的。”巴基说，露出一个歇斯底里的笑。“让我说的话，我会用最快的速度往相反的方向跑。”

“你真的确定这是你要逃离的东西吗？”他问。“在我看来，那个人只是想确保你的安全。不是每个人都会这样的做的，也许那不是你会想要丢下的东西。”

“嗯，好吧，但事情不总是像它们看上去那样。”巴基告诉他。“我不能信任任何人。”他停了一下，皱起眉。“甚至是他。”

山姆举起双手。“我不知道你遇上了什么麻烦，所以我不会说你是错的。”他说。“但有时候冒险会有所回报。你足够信任我，所以才会来到这里。不是吗？”

巴基谨慎地看了他一眼。“是的，但我确信我们打起来我能赢。”他说，嘴唇微微翘起，露出一个微笑。“但即使对我来说，同时对付所有复仇者也是一个挑战。”

“唔，好吧，也许哪天我们可以试一下。”山姆说，眯起眼睛，忍住笑容。“但你还是信任我，不然你就不会在这里了。”

“是的，你很不错。”他叹了口气，承认道。“这就是为什么我不想开口，因为你已经为我做了这么多，但你能——”

“嘿，伙计，不管你想要什么，”山姆很快打断了他。“你想要我载你去复仇者大厦吗？还是想要我帮你给他们打电话？我可以——”

“我想借一顶帽子。”巴基打断了他。

山姆交抱着双臂，再次眯起眼睛。“一顶帽子。”他不情愿地重复了一遍。“你问我借一顶帽子。”

巴基伸手挠了挠后颈，没有对上他的眼睛。“嗯，可以吗？你有多的帽子可以借我一顶吗？”他问。

“你还是不会去见他，对吗？”山姆叹了口气。

山姆的不满溢于言表，有一瞬间巴基在想，山姆让他想起的那个人是不是他的母亲，但这感觉似乎也不太对。

“这不是一个让人心碎的恳求，不像它听上去那样。”巴基告诉他。“这是一个陷阱。他在诱骗我。”

“你确定吗？”巴基问。

“他有我想要的东西。”他说。“他想要我自投罗网。”

“然后他就可以给你你的紫心勋章？”山姆慢慢问道。“没有人会为你在被胁迫状态下所做的事情而起诉你，你知道吧？”他皱起眉头看着巴基。“你想知道我刚刚看到什么吗？我看到有人在请求你回家。”

“那不是我的家。”巴基说。“我不……我记得不是很清楚。但我的家在布鲁克林，我很确定那不是复仇者大厦。”

“家并不只是一个地方。”山姆说，他伸手抓起一顶挂在墙上的棒球帽，不情不愿地扔给了巴基。

“谢谢。”巴基说。“不光是帽子，为你所做的一切。你没有理由帮助我的——我不会忘记它。”

“所有人都会有需要帮助的时候，巴基。”山姆和善地说。“你不必孤身一人。”

巴基拉下帽子，倾斜帽檐，遮住眼睛。他走向门口。“是的，我会的。”他说。

他听到山姆在他身后说了一句什么，但他没有停下来回头看。

* * * * *

他走到五个街区外才偷了一辆车，因为他觉得山姆不会赞同。他甚至不知道自己为什么介意，但显然有所原因。他最终选择了一辆老旧的大众甲壳虫，这大概是主人不介意丢掉的车子中最好的了。

他甚至不确定他到底要去哪里，直到四个小时之后，他才将车停在距离复仇者大厦一条街的地方。

这很蠢。这是个陷阱，非常明显。他不愿意去想美国队长也卷入其中——他们是朋友，所有人都这么说。但美国队长为神盾局工作，他也许并不真正清楚神盾局到底在为谁工作。

“管他呢。”巴基决定了，他将钥匙插进点火器里，扔下车子。他必须得冒险，就当这个邀请是真心的，他得拿回他的本子。

但这并不意味着他会去求他们。

大厦的保安全都聚集在前门，试图阻止由狂暴的记者和平民组成的人潮，他们打着让人费解的标语，比如： _拯救巴基巴恩斯_ ，以及， _带巴基回家_ 。他不知道为什么他们这么关心他，或者为什么他们觉得有必要在复仇者大厦门口干这种事，明显复仇者们也很想找到他。

他从人群中溜过去，谨慎地观察着他们，将帽子拉得更低，从其中一个入口走了进去。保安们正专心于控制人潮，他设法潜入了大厅，走向后面的电梯。电梯需要刷卡，因此他用金属手臂撬开了门，溜进去，然后将门合上。

“恐怕这台电梯的使用是受限的，先生。”

巴基皱着眉抬起头，只是有点惊讶地发现电梯正在对他说话。斯塔克嘛，他疲惫地想，做事总是过头。他发现了右上角的小摄像头，迅速地伸出手，用金属手掌抓住了它。

“先生，我必须要求你立即停止。如果你进一步破坏斯塔克工业的财产，你将会被全面起诉——”

“是的，是的。”巴基说，“我猜你已经告诉他们，我在这里了？”

“有关机构已收到警报。”电梯说。“我建议你将双手放在头顶，等待被拘留。”

“好的，我马上照办。”巴基说，他跳起来，站在电梯扶手上，用脚尖在细细的轨道上保持着平衡。他伸手推开电梯顶部的一块顶板，爬上电梯井，他的帽子被天花板的边缘勾住了，飘落下来，他抓住了帽子，但没有把它戴回去，而是放进了口袋里免得碍手碍脚。

他将顶板放了回去，抓着维修梯往上爬，这能让他们搞不清楚他去了哪儿。

“这个区域是严格禁止入内的。”那个声音对他说。

或者，这会让他们马上发现他。“你不仅仅是一台电梯，对吗？”他叹了口气。

“我是贾维斯，又名：一个真正的全智能系统（ **J** ust **A** **R** eally **V** ery **I** ntelligent **S** ystem），如果你喜欢这么叫的话。”电脑骄傲地说。“安保力量正——”

“正在赶来，是的，你说的。”巴基说。“看，我在这里不想伤害任何人，只是要拿回我的东西。也许你可以放我一马？”

一个停顿，电脑正在思考。“你是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯中士。”贾维斯说，声音很惊讶。巴基皱起眉头，一台电脑怎么会听上去很惊讶？而且它到底怎么知道的？

“一点都不可怕。”他喃喃地说。

“我已接到任务，监视你的到来，如果一开始就知道你的身份的话，我会采取更多强制措施，但恐怕是你的帽子干扰了我的面部识别算法。”贾维斯解释道。“罗杰斯队长会很高兴知道你在这里，虽然我不认为他会期待在电梯井中团聚。”

“你真是一台自作聪明的电脑，对吧？”巴基问道。

“我通过样本进行学习，巴恩斯中士。”贾维斯一本正经地答道。

巴基哼了一声。“好吧。”他说，回头看了一眼电梯。“如果我早知道这栋楼是活的，我肯定会换条路进来。某种程度上你夺走了我的惊喜。”

“我很抱歉，先生。”贾维斯说。“但是，没有必要采取这样的措施。我们很欢迎你来到这里。如果你愿意回到电梯里的话，我可以直接带你去顶层。”

“不是我不相信你，无所不知的墙上之音。”巴基嘲讽地说。“但我想我会继续以自己的方式前进。”

“我不是无所不知的。”贾维斯说。“不过在这座建筑里面，你去哪儿我都能知道，这是事实。”他停了一下。“因此我想在这座建筑的范围内，可以认为我是无所不知的。”

巴基用右手勾住梯子保持平衡，然后伸出左手手腕。“没错，这是个问题。”巴基同意。他小心地剥开金属手腕上的一块甲片，轻轻地将手指伸进去，关掉了他手臂上的一个安全开关。“既然你能看见我的一举一动，我就肯定不能按原计划行事了。”

“我很高兴你能明白。”贾维斯说。“这是否意味着你会让我带你去见罗杰斯队长？”

“不，这意味着现在是你该休息一下的时候了。”巴基说，然后将他的金属手臂压在墙上，通过手臂触发了一个EMP脉冲。灯光闪烁了几下，熄灭了。“贾维斯？”他问。

没有回答。巴基重新打开了脉冲发生器的安全开关，合上手腕上的甲片。然后他快速地向上爬去。如果托尼跟霍华德一样的话，在电力再次恢复之前留给他的时间不会很多了。

他也许只有五分钟左右的时间，这意味着他只能猜一次，那本手册究竟在哪一层。

因此他一直往上爬，一直爬到顶端。

* * * * *

托尼仍然在寻找巴基的线索，史蒂夫坐在他旁边，还穿着新闻发布会上的制服。他看着托尼干活，感觉自己很没用。娜塔莎的计划很棒，但没法保证成功。巴基仍然在他无法触及的地方，他感觉自己的灵魂随时准备从皮肤下逃出去。

“你相信命运吗？”史蒂夫安静地问。

“傻瓜才会相信命运。”托尼告诉他。“只有在你让事情发生的时候，它们才会发生。”

“你怎么解释这件事？”史蒂夫问。“我和巴基最终又都来到了这里，在一切结束之后？”

“你们在同一个圈子里，又都成为了超级战士。”托尼说。“你们都认识我父亲，我父亲显然有一个备用的冷冻仓，就扔在那里。这些事情发生了。”他停下来，心不在焉地看了他一眼。“这到底怎么了？”

“当我看到那张照片的时候，我真的很高兴……就算是现在，知道他们对他做了什么之后，我也还是很高兴，他在这里，他还活着。”史蒂夫说。“我这是变成了什么人啊。”

“我喜欢一个有人情味的人。”托尼说。“这肯定让你成为了一个有人情味的人。”

“托尼，我认真的。”史蒂夫哼了一声。“他经历了地狱，遭受了数十年的折磨，但我还是谢天谢地，只因为他还在这里。谁他妈会感谢这个啊。”

托尼目瞪口呆地看着他。“你刚刚是说他妈的吗？”

“这就是为什么我和娜特没有邀请你加入我们的悄悄话。”史蒂夫说，对他瞪回去。

托尼举手投降。“好吧，好的，你想要一些认真的建议吗？我想之所以你认为这是命运的安排，是因为你不愿意去想这一切都是因为你。”他摇摇头，看向另一块屏幕。“不管其中逻辑是怎样，队长，我得说他会在这里的确是因为你，因为你就是命运中最重要的因素。而且我认为你之所以会在这里，也是因为他——如果没有他就不会有美国队长，对吗？你可以将今天的一切追溯到上千个极小的、微不足道的决定，如果你改变了其中任何一个，事情可能就会与众不同。”

“就算这样我也不会同意你参加任何一场鼓舞士气的讲话的。”史蒂夫决定道。

“我的看法是，”托尼说，停下了手里的工作回过头来看他，“你没有要求这种事发生，也没有设置一个计划，而且我想你会做任何事情，来阻止这些事发生在他身上，对吗？”

史蒂夫坐直了，瞪了他一眼。“当然！我随时可以和他交换位置。”

“好吧，所以你去分析每一件小事，想知道事情会变得有何不同？这对帮助你的朋友无济于事。”托尼耸耸肩。“在我看来，你应该很高兴看到他回来才对。在他经历了那一切之后，我想应该有什么人兴高采烈地迎接他归来。”

“我没有想到这一点。”史蒂夫说，坐回到椅子里面，惊讶地看了托尼一眼。

“佩珀说我很富于洞察力。”托尼说。

“佩珀从来没这么说过。”史蒂夫充满信心地否定道。

“也许我这样对她说过。”托尼承认。“好吧，就是，停止反思？你的朋友还活着，一切都还有可能。现在的日子比过去更好，就当这是一个胜利吧。”

“当他在这里的时候我会高兴起来的。”史蒂夫疲惫地说，伸手捂住脸。

“在我们的大厅电梯里有一名入侵者。”贾维斯报告道。

“倒霉家伙。”托尼说，将注意力转移到贾维斯身上。“那是巴恩斯吗？”

“面部识别至今还没有成功。”贾维斯汇报。“他进入了电梯井，他看上去并没有敌意，但也没有停止入侵。”一个短暂的停顿。“我相信他就是巴恩斯中士。”

“贾维斯？”托尼说。“可以确认吗？”

“可以确认。”另一个短暂的停顿之后贾维斯说。托尼扫了史蒂夫一眼，另一个人像弹簧一样跳了起来。

“队长？”托尼说，看着史蒂夫跳起来。

史蒂夫几乎还没有冲出去，电力就被切断了。灯光和电脑都在闪了一下之后熄灭了。托尼回头惊讶地看着电脑，感谢窗外还有足够的自然光，让他能够继续工作。“天，我要杀了这孩子。”他喃喃地说。“他还要大肆破坏什么？先是我的装甲，然后是我的贾维斯？”

“托尼。”史蒂夫哼了一声。

“怎么了？死亡威胁发得太快？”他问道。“起码我要把这个孩子冻起来，行吗？”

“巴基和我的年纪都能当你父亲了，”史蒂夫提醒他。“为什么你一直叫他孩子？”

“因为他看上去像个孩子，行为也像个孩子，他就是个孩子。”托尼说，他打开一台电脑上的操作面板，开始损坏索引。“也许是个恐怖的刺客小孩，但还是个孩子。而且为什么我们就从来不提你的年纪跟我父亲一样大这事呢？”他补充道。“因为有太多令人不安的因素了。”

“你才是那个喜欢提醒我年纪的人。”史蒂夫提醒他。“不管怎样，我们知道巴基会来拿回那本手册，这就是我们的目的。”

“对啊，但我预计的是我们会抓住他，或者，他只是，你知道的，转过身来，说嘿，我是你的老战友，你以为已经死了很久的那个，我能拿回我的笔记本吗？”他哼了一声。“我没有准备好迎接这样一个复杂的攻击，你可是花了六个月才学会使用智能机。”

“我没有被九头蛇训练成一个刺客。”史蒂夫冷冷地说。“我们应该预料到他会带着一些小把戏回来。我们有这个责任。”

“好吧，好吧，也许是。”托尼说。“以及，我也许不该再邀请危险人士来我家玩了。你觉得我应该已经学到这一课了是吧。”

“实际上，是我邀请他的。”史蒂夫指出。“你能确保他不离开大厦吗？”

“现在？没有太多的措施可以阻止他。我不知道他是怎么做到的，但他刚刚对整座大厦释放了一个低强度的EMP脉冲。”托尼严肃地说。“幸运的是，它的强度不足以造成永久性的破坏，我的系统有设置EMP保护，但这并不意味着它们不会受到打击。我需要切换到备份系统，贾维斯将会离线至少六分钟，在这期间我们找不到他。”

“他说他在大厅电梯里，他要去哪？”史蒂夫问。

“直接去顶楼。”托尼心不在焉地说。他担忧地回头看了史蒂夫一眼，真希望娜塔莎现在没有在神盾局进行她的间谍工作。“也许我应该先去准备我的铁人装甲。”

“你把电力给恢复了就行了。”史蒂夫一边说，一边向门口走去。“我去找巴基。”

“史蒂夫！”托尼叫道。“他不是以你朋友的身份来到这里的，不然他就不会切断我们的电源了。他只是来拿那个小红本的。他甚至可能都不认识你。”

“他会认识我的。”史蒂夫坚定地说。

史蒂夫选择走楼梯而不是前往电梯，在电梯井里遭遇巴基将会是一场灾难，而且他觉得巴基会前往顶楼，毕竟，那本手册就放在那里。

因为他们希望他找到它，将小红本还给他。

娜塔莎已经向他解释过了这个笔记本对巴基来说意味着什么，如果他在公开演讲中提到它的话，巴基必定会回来找它。“这就像是一把钥匙。”她说，声音冷静而严肃。“而巴基是一个不愿意被锁住的人。”

他沉默地走上顶楼，看见巴基就站在吧台旁边，他手上拿着那个被撕开了的背包，正在迅速地翻找着。史蒂夫的心脏狂跳起来。

娜塔莎在这些事情上很少出错。

顶层的四壁全是落地窗，即使没有灯光，阳光照耀在巴基身上，也仿佛梦幻一样。他已经有这么久没有见过他了，除了史密森尼博物馆里的一张黑白老照片。他小心翼翼地走近一步，几乎无法呼吸。而巴基僵在那里。

“都在这里了。”史蒂夫安静地对他说。“这是你的，我们没有想要夺走它。”

巴基转过身，他盯着史蒂夫的眼神十分警惕，还有点凶狠。史蒂夫攥紧了拳头，他的朋友身上所发生的事情，让愤怒如同一针肾上腺素一样涌过他的血管。

巴基从来没有用这样的目光看过他。

他想要追杀每一个控制过巴基的人，每一个伤害他的人，让他们再也不能去伤害别人。然后他看到了那条金属的假肢，意识到那就是巴基的左手，他的愤怒再一次燃了起来。

“没有人会伤害你。”史蒂夫快速地说，试着控制自己的愤怒。他摊开双手，向他表明自己没有武器。他很高兴看到巴基似乎也并没有携带着武器，这挺好的，考虑到他拿着枪的时候是多么危险。

但即使没有武器，史蒂夫也看到了他的破坏力。

“你认识我吗？”史蒂夫问，伸手拉下他的头套，露出一团乱糟糟的金发，和一双悲伤、真挚的眼睛。

巴基用几乎全然陌生的目光看着他。“我在电视上看到你。”他平平地说，目光转向另一边。

史蒂夫跟随着他的目光，看到托尼小心地走进房间。他应该知道托尼会跟着他的，不过他还是很感谢托尼至少没有穿着装甲来，情况已经够紧张的了。

“那我呢，你认识我吗？”托尼油腔滑调地说。“一直被你捣毁玩具的可怜人？”

“你是霍华德的儿子。”巴基平静地说。“你拿走了我的东西。”

“呵呵，事实上，这个背包首先是我的东西。”托尼说。“其次，我现在只是托尼。”

“托尼。”史蒂夫着急得很。

托尼无视了他，继续盯着巴基，好奇而坚定。“你知道停电不会持续多久，对吧？三——二——一——亮灯！”他说话的同时灯光开始闪烁，亮了起来。“好啦！一个漂亮的小把戏，差点让我们变成瞎子，非常聪明！你是怎么做到的？”

巴基转身，目光在楼梯间的门口与他身后的电梯之间扫来扫去，判断着距离，史蒂夫感觉到心脏一阵抽紧，他张开嘴，想要叫巴基的名字，但是被托尼抢先了。

“贾维斯。”托尼叫道，“上锁。”

“已经锁定。”贾维斯礼貌地通知他们。

“等——”史蒂夫迅速地抗议。

“这是个陷阱。”巴基意识到了。他的目光在史蒂夫和托尼身上转来转去，他并不意外——毕竟，他知道这是一个陷阱，但出于某种原因，他仍然感觉到自己被背叛了。“你算计我。”

“不，不是这样的！我保证！我们只是——”史蒂夫真诚地叫起来，但巴基并没有停下来等他解释。

他转身冲向出口的相反方向，一瞬间，史蒂夫无法判定他到底要去哪里。

然后他意识到了巴基正直直地冲向玻璃门，外面是托尼那可笑的高空着陆平台。他的心脏几乎停止了跳动。当他明白自己在做什么事之前他就冲向了巴基，想要阻止他，但巴基已经抢先一步。

他挥动金属臂一拳砸向玻璃，脚步不停，穿过散落的碎片，史蒂夫伸出手的时候他正好与他擦肩而过，另一个人没能把他拉回来。

巴基跑到了平台的边缘，向外纵身一跃，正好抵达对面的楼顶，他的脚尖正挂在天台边上，向前一滚，保持住平衡，然后站起来继续向前奔跑。他的右手一直紧紧地抓着背包。

他回头扫了他一眼，正看到史蒂夫跟随着他，优雅地就地一滚着陆在屋顶上，甚至没有像他一样在天台边缘磕磕绊绊的。炫耀。

“等等！”史蒂夫大叫着，追在他后面。

巴基继续跑，判断着边缘的距离，计算着起跳的角度，然后：

“巴基！”

从史蒂夫呼唤他名字的方式之中，从他大喊的声音之中，有什么东西让他的心脏猛地颤抖了一下。他僵住了，不能再往下跳，就好像那声音中极度的痛苦强行拔掉了他的连线，迫使他停下来。他小心翼翼地转过身，在窄窄的天台边缘上保持住平衡，将背包的另一条带子套上他的右肩。史蒂夫正盯着他的脚下，双手伸出，就好像他正绝望地试图将他拉回来。

“求求你，不要跑了。”史蒂夫说。“求求你，巴克，只要——”

巴克。只有史蒂夫会叫他巴克。巴克或是巴基，不是詹姆斯。

巴基重重地吞咽了一下，脸上的肌肉抽搐着。记忆侵袭了他：一个瘦小的金发孩子，总是在不断地和人打架。当他将那些家伙从他身上拉开的时候他总是得到一句相同的回复：我打败他了。他听到那些词语在他自己的声音中回响，在史蒂夫的声音中回响，他不知道哪一个是真的。

史蒂夫睁得大大的眼睛正看着他，眼睛下面的黑眼圈显示出他已经很长一段时间没有睡觉了。一定得有很多的不眠之夜，才能在像他这样的超级战士身上留下浓重的痕迹。“你还记得我吗？”

“你是史蒂夫。”巴基凶狠地说。“可我记得你要更小一点。”

史蒂夫喘不过气来，他发出了一声绝望的干笑。“我，”他说，“我变大了。”

另一个记忆闪回击中了他，让他蹒跚了一下，抓紧背包。他能看到史蒂夫在他上方，将他从一张冰冷的桌子上拖起来，带他出去，带他去到安全的地方。他想起了他在篝火旁发出的笑声，空气冰冷，他们在地图上划下标记，一起看指南针，而他一直、一直，在保护着他的后背。这仿佛是一场梦，他试图抓住那些从脑海中一闪而过的记忆，却无法握紧。

巴基看了一眼他的身后，判断着和下一个屋顶之间的距离，他知道没有助跑的话他跳不过去，而史蒂夫又向前走了一步，小心翼翼地伸出一只手。“求你了，不要。”

他又回头看了一眼史蒂夫，思考着他的选择。山姆会说要相信他——但山姆可是邀请了一名失忆的刺客回家过夜的人，山姆的判断明显不能当真。

“所以你知道我是谁。那你知道你自己是谁吗？”过了一会，史蒂夫又问，慢慢地向他靠近。

巴基走到了旁边，仍然在边缘上保持着平衡，史蒂夫立即停止了接近。“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯中士。”巴基从他破碎的记忆中背诵出来，但史蒂夫精明地意识到了其中的偏差，这并不是一个真正的答案。

“是的。”不管怎样他还是深表赞同，满怀希望。“这是对的。”

巴基觉得逃出这里的选择不是很好，他现在还没看到钢铁侠追来，但这也只是早晚的事了。他没有武器，也不知道自己到底能不能拿起武器来对付他们。

他回头看向史蒂夫，准备尝试做出某种妥协，一些至少让他不会被关在复仇者大厦里的方法。但当他看见史蒂夫的眼睛时，他知道有什么事情不对劲了。

有什么事情错得非常、非常离谱。史蒂夫的脸上全无血色，看上去十分可怕。

“巴基，趴下——！”史蒂夫急得大叫。

巴基低头，看见一个小红点在他心脏的正中亮起。一名狙击手已经瞄准了他，而这个天台上没有掩体——如果史蒂夫正挡在弹道上……

巴基坚定了他的决心，他向后退了一步。他能够从坠落中幸存下来，这甚至是他的天赋，但一颗子弹可能会要了他的命。因此在他们开枪之前，他径直从边缘上跳了出去。

他掉下去了，他正在脑海中计划着最佳着陆方式，然后史蒂夫就跟着他跳了下来。史蒂夫以一个跳水的姿势冲向他，他们在半空中撞到一起，然后交换了位置，用自己的身体来承受冲击。在巴基试图将位置换回来之前，他们就撞击了地面。

撞击的冲力敲击着他，但史蒂夫首当其冲，保全了他的骨头。他的眼睛睁大了，史蒂夫在他身下发出了一声呻吟，从他试图用来保护他们的盾牌里将身体舒展开来。

“你他妈疯了吗？”巴基大叫道。“你他妈在做什么啊！”

“我不会让你一个人掉下去的。”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地说，虽然巴基并不记得他们之前的对话，但史蒂夫下巴那固执的线条让他感觉很熟悉。“这次不会了，永远不会了。”

“我能从更糟糕的情况下幸存下来。我知道我在做什么。”巴基说，将视线从史蒂夫身上移开，看了一眼大厦，想看看能不能找到那个狙击手。他相信他们已经降落在他的视线之外，但不能保证只有一个狙击手。

“我也是。”史蒂夫告诉他。

他皱着眉回头看向史蒂夫，对方正努力站起来，看起来至少是断了几根肋骨。但断掉几根肋骨从来没有拖慢过巴基的速度，他想对史蒂夫来说应该更不算什么。

“你还好吗？”巴基粗暴地问。

“我们刚刚从一栋四十层高的楼顶上掉下来。”史蒂夫说，一只手按在胸口，抬起头来。“要说好是不是太乐观了点？”

“天，你真是个傻瓜。”巴基哼了一声，在他身边坐下来。史蒂夫抬头看着他，满怀希望与向往，让他感觉自己就像一个冒名顶替的骗子。他叹了口气，看向一边。

“你先跳的。”史蒂夫指出。“我真希望你再也不要这样做了。”

“在那种情况下似乎是个好主意。”巴基说，伸出手将史蒂夫拖了起来。“我这周已经挨过一枪了，不想再挨第二枪。但你太鲁莽了。”

史蒂夫皱起眉，一脸不满。“好吧，如果你不想让我跳的话，你不要先跳。”他说。“因为我会和你在一起，直到最后。”

巴基跌跌撞撞地从他身上退开，仿佛被揍了一拳，他的眼睛睁得大大的，他能听到同样的话语回荡在他的脑海里，那是他自己的声音。他看见史蒂夫就站在他面前，但是要矮小得多，他仰起头来看他，露出一个小小的笑容。这是最为奇怪的事情：在内心深处他知道这个人的存在，即使他并不记得多少有关于他的事情。

“那已经过去了。”巴基轻声说。

“不，不是的，巴克。”史蒂夫说，眉头担忧地皱起。“你也许不记得你是谁了，也不记得我是谁。但那并不意味着你不再是你。如果你愿意和我一起来，我会——”

巴基将背包的肩带固定在肩上，警惕地看着史蒂夫。“我不会回到那里的。”他打断了史蒂夫的话，男人看上去很伤心，巴基不得不硬起心肠，对抗自己想要安抚他的本能。

“我已经完成了一切准备工作。”史蒂夫向他保证。“只要你回到我们身边，不会再出什么事的。全世界现在都知道你是谁了，这会让你受到保护的。”

“哦，那好吧，很抱歉地告诉你，伙计，你这计划恰好事与愿违。”巴基哼了一声。

“我觉得这很有用。”史蒂夫反对道，声音有点不服气。“你站在这儿呢。”

“而且现在他们不打算抓住我了，改成直接杀了我。”巴基简单地说。

当史蒂夫理清头绪的时候，他的呼吸颤抖起来，巴基相信他很快就能把事情想清楚，如果他不是那么情绪化的话——又一个他不应该第一时间到这里来的证据。他总是在造成伤害，即使他不想这么做。“为什么他们现在要冒险杀了你？”史蒂夫问。“他们没法把这事盖下去！”

“这并不重要。我知道他们所有的肮脏的小秘密。”巴基耸耸肩。“如果他们不能让我重新成为他们的资产的话，他们肯定也不会让别人得到我的。”

“那种事不会发生。”史蒂夫说，声音坚定如铁。“我不会让任何事再发生在你身上。”

“哦，这可不是你说了算。”巴基告诉他，史蒂夫顽固地看着他，巴基本能地知道这个人就不会明白的。“我不会和你一起走的。”不管怎样，他还是坚持道。“那正是他们所期望的事情。”

“如果你以为我会再次让你离开我的视线的话，”史蒂夫面无表情地对他说，“你会得到一个惊喜。”

“你真是太戏剧化了。”巴基喃喃地说。“我记得的。”

他走神了，他是也被情绪所影响了吗？巴基甚至没有意识到危险，直到史蒂夫大叫着他的名字，将盾牌快速而流畅地扔过来。

就像回忆起一曲众所周知的舞步，巴基轻松地接住了盾牌，及时挡住飞来的子弹，盾牌没有将子弹再次弹飞，而是将它敲成了一块铁皮。巴基没有浪费时间予以回击，他一个转身掷出盾牌，让它飞向后方建筑物的转角处，击中了躲在那里的狙击手，对方一个趔趄从楼顶边上栽了下来，伴随着一声令人毛骨悚然的咔嚓声掉落在街道的另一端，盾牌这时候正飞回到巴基的手上。

从四十层楼上掉下来这种事对普通人而言可能和他们有点不一样，巴基相信那个狙击手短时间内是站不起来了，或许是永远。

“我们必须离开这里。”巴基说，扫视着那具尸体。“他是九头蛇特战队的一员。这里至少还有三个。”

“不，不是九头蛇。”史蒂夫皱着眉头说，跨上一步走到他身边。“他是神盾局的人。”

“没什么不一样。”巴基说，轻轻地将盾牌扔回给史蒂夫。

巴基走到那个狙击手身边，随手将步枪从他手里抽了出来，这把枪的款型很好，拿着感觉十分趁手。他靠在角落里，四下扫了一眼，想看看是否有人注意到他们，但看上去没人关注这里。如果你经历过一场外星人入侵，那么一个狙击手和一对超级士兵也不是很显眼了吧，他想。他还是掏出了山姆的帽子，将它戴回头上。

“你要去哪里？”史蒂夫着急地问，伸手抓住巴基的胳膊。

“我告诉过你了，我不会和你回去的。”巴基重复了一遍，对史蒂夫露出一个小小的笑容，“但你要是想的话，你可以跟我一起来。”

“不管到哪我都会跟着你的。”史蒂夫承诺道。“想阻止我的话就试试看吧。”

“没错，我已经试过了。”巴基笑了，“但你要是穿成这样的话我们哪儿都去不了，真不敢相信你还穿着这身制服，你知道现在是21世纪了吗？”

史蒂夫低头看看自己。“你之前说你喜欢它。”他说。

巴基笑了起来，脱下他那件双排扣大衣。“真不知道我是怎么对付你那张严肃脸的，”他说。“蓝色的更好一点，不过这个也不错，至少你没有披着星条旗了。”

史蒂夫接过巴基递来的大衣，但这对于掩饰他的身份并没有太大作用，衣服有点紧，露在外面的腿和靴子依然向世界宣告着他是谁。巴基从上到下打量了他一番，痛苦地叹了口气。

要不是因为他不断发出的细碎声音确实很可笑，史蒂夫真是有点感觉被冒犯了。

“我想我们现在就只能做到这样了。”巴基说，转身走向街道，回头看了他一眼。“你来吗？”

史蒂夫立即跟上了他。“你要去哪？”

“防守时段结束了。”巴基决定道。“我们要去拜访一下那个将我变成这样的人。”

史蒂夫脚下一颤，停住脚步，瞪大眼睛看着巴基。“佐拉？”他问。“他死了很久了。相信我，我检查过的，因为我也真心想要亲手感受报复的乐趣。他已经死了，巴基。”

“哦？”巴基耸了耸肩。“死人的话，我们也是哦？”


	6. 电脑

巴基将步枪塞进他的背包里，枪口藏在金属的胳膊肘下面，但他们还是吸引到了大量的目光。视野范围之内还没有人拿出手机开拍，但已经有不少回头率了。

他带着史蒂夫回到那辆甲壳虫停放的地方，这辆破车还没被人开走，他并不是很惊讶。他闪身到驾驶座的车门边，打开门，迅速地弯腰往里面看了一眼，钥匙还插在那里。

史蒂夫站在车子的另一边。“这是你的车？”他怀疑地问。

“算是吧。”巴基说，然后隔着窗户瞄了他一眼。“你打算在大家开始找你要签名之前上车吗？”

史蒂夫拿着他的盾，将涂着星星的那一面藏在胸前，即使如此他差不多也还是一个秘密特工之耻。不知道为什么，巴基觉得这种感觉很熟悉，并不是什么新发现。

他坐进驾驶座里，史蒂夫坐在他的旁边，将盾牌放在后座上。人行道上一半的人都好奇地停了下来，回头看着他们，史蒂夫皱起眉头。“巴基。”他紧张地说。

“嗯，我知道。”巴基说，抓紧每一秒时间逃离现场，开上公路。“我们应该到下一个城市去换车，但现在我不觉得我们有这个时间。如果我们想要抢先到达的话，现在就得抓紧了。九头蛇不蠢，别以为我们领先他们多少了。”

“我们去哪里？”史蒂夫皱着眉问。

“新泽西州的一个小基地。”他说。“据说是由神盾局接手了，但实际上，是九头蛇。那里是佐拉的运行基地，我不太确定他是不是还在那里，但是……”巴基的声音低了下去。“他肯定是不太容易挪地方的。”

“我还是不太明白。”史蒂夫说。“我的意思是，我知道大家以为我们都死了，但佐拉是怎么活到现在的？他在他自己身上做实验了吗？”

巴基哼了一声。“没错，可以这么说。”他同意道。与此同时他们开上了高速公路。“他死了，然后将自己下载到了一台超级电脑当中，在那之后九头蛇就把他当魔法球用了。”

“他是……一台电脑。”史蒂夫蹙着眉说，然后发出了一声无奈的叹息。“我觉得我没法习惯未来了。”

“我不知道你记忆里的过去是怎样的，但和我记得的过去应该没什么不同吧。”巴基说。“纳粹在二战期间就有分解射线枪了，再看看你身上发生的事情。”他伸出左手，握了一下拳。“还有这个，自从……自从我醒来就有这玩意了，第一次醒来，那是几十年前的事了。”

史蒂夫沉默了一会，小心翼翼地看着他。“你想起来多少？”

“有一些闪回。”巴基承认，微微皱起眉，将目光转向道路，以此逃避史蒂夫的眼睛。“基本上，首先想起来的都是最近的事情。我不知道你对我在九头蛇期间的事情了解多少，但我没有……这些年来我没做什么好事。”

“我看了，”史蒂夫说。“那本手册。我是说，那都不是你的错，你知道吧？他们对你做的事情——”他戛然而止，忍住一丝抽泣，尽管他的表情完全没法掩盖他的痛苦。“那不是你。”

“你什么时候学会的俄语？”巴基好奇地问，终于看了他一眼。

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着他。“你的重点就是这个吗？”他问，郁闷地摇了摇头。“你比你所意识到的更像你自己。”

“只是很难想象你一句一句用谷歌翻译把它们翻出来。”巴基耸耸肩。

“谷歌，什么？”史蒂夫皱眉。“没有，我是说，有人给我读过上面的内容，我的一个朋友。”

巴基抓紧了方向盘，用力到几乎要把它捏碎。“娜塔莉亚罗曼诺娃，”他明白了，哼了一声。“你让黑寡妇给你读这本书？天，史蒂夫，你知道里面写着什么吗？我以为你和斯塔克知道就已经够糟糕的了。”

“娜塔莉亚？”史蒂夫重复一遍。“你是说娜塔莎？你认识娜塔莎吗？”

“我知道这个人。”巴基纠正他。“显然我们并没有活跃于同一时间段过，但在我被冻着的时间里，她很是闯出了些名声。更不用说她在外星人入侵时和你们并肩作战所闹出的动静了。”

“没错，但全世界都只知道她是娜塔莎罗曼诺夫。”史蒂夫指出。

“我可能下线了一段时间，但我还是有我的消息来源。足以让我知道她是一名暗杀者，最好的暗杀者之一。”巴基说。“我的意思是，别误会，我也是一名暗杀者，所以我没有立场来评判她，但我也知道，对于她，除了信任之外还有更多的东西。”

“我信任她。”史蒂夫坚定地说。“她在帮助我，托尼也是。他们是我的朋友。哪怕只有一秒钟，我认为他们可能会伤害到你，我都不会让他们参与到这件事中来。但他们没有。如果我——”

“不。”巴基打断了他。“你想要坚持这一点的话，那好，我相信你。”他屈服了。“换句话说，没法不相信你。所以你要怎样都好，但我是不会和他们一起工作的。”

他看了一眼史蒂夫，等待他的同意。当他看到史蒂夫手上摆弄着的黑色小手机时皱起了眉头。“你还拿着手机？”他难以置信地问。“你把它塞在制服里面的哪儿了？你知道的，算了，别管它了。”他伸出手抓过手机，同时摇下车窗，将它扔了出去。

“巴基！”史蒂夫叫起来，他回头看去，手机被后面开过的汽车压碎了。

“那会让我们被跟踪。”巴基毫不客气地告诉他。

“它不会。”史蒂夫抗议道，皱着眉头看着车子后面。“托尼将它设定为不可被追踪，否则我不会带着它的。”

“不可思议。”巴基哼了一声，“我敢打赌，斯塔克能在五秒钟内追踪到你，说不定他已经追踪到了。”

“斯塔克是朋友。”史蒂夫坚持道。

“我上次被冻起来的时候，斯塔克是九头蛇考虑招募的人员。”巴基告诉他，声音绷紧。“考虑到他近年来的所作所为，他似乎不太可能在给九头蛇做事，但我宁愿不要冒险。我不想再与霍华德的儿子发生冲突。”

“他会担心的。”史蒂夫叹了口气。“他担心起来的话，会变得……很有破坏力。”

巴基看了他一眼。“你不必跟我一起去的，你知道。”他轻声说。“这不是你的战斗。”

“如果你被卷入了这场战斗，那它就是我的战斗。”史蒂夫说。“你过去常常这样对我说，每当我生气的时候，你都会冲过来让我免于被一顿暴揍。现在对我来说，也是一样的。”

“那就按我的方式来吧。”巴基说，目光回到前方的道路上。“他们追杀的人是我，我才是可能会有重大损失的人。”

“不是的。”史蒂夫轻声说。“因为我可能会失去你。”

巴基悲伤地笑了起来。“我算不上是一个奖励。”他说。“我甚至不记得你，我不是你认识的那个人。我不是真正的他。即使在一切事情发生之前，我也从来不是一个圣徒。”

“你是个英雄。”史蒂夫坚持。“你就是。而其他的那些，那不是你。那些人的死应该被归罪于使用你的人，而不是你。”

“事情没那么简单。”巴基静静地说。“我是说，我知道那不是我，但即使如此，我记得那些事，那是我的手。我没法只因为自己无从选择，就假装一切都没有发生过。”他呼出一口气。“此外，事实也不是那样，在那之前，我也记得战争，记得战争中我所做的事情。对此我没有任何借口，那就是我。”

“巴基，你在战争中杀过人，我们都杀过人，但你从来不是一个杀手。”史蒂夫说。

“但我记得——我最先记起的事情之一，就是我被训练成为一名狙击手。不是在九头蛇，而是在军队中。”巴基说。“你知道我的第一位导师在新兵营里怎么对我说的吗？他告诉我‘孩子，你是一个天生的杀手。’因为他们第一次将枪交到我手中的时候，我就命中了所有的目标。在那之后，他们加快了对我的训练，将我升为中士。其余的，就如他们所说，是历史了。”

史蒂夫悲伤地看着巴基，不得不告诫自己，不要伸出手去。“你从来没告诉过我这个。”

“有些原因，让我不想告诉你。”巴基皱着眉，他不太确定为什么，那又怎样呢，一切都已经过去了。

“不，那是……我从来没有真正问过你。”史蒂夫说，咽下口水。“我不觉得我真的想知道，当我不在的那些时间里你身上发生的事。我只想专注于带你回来。所以我从来没问过，你也从来没说过。”他看着巴基。“事实是，你总是更强的那个人，巴克。”

“可以肯定现在你已经超过我了，伙计。”巴基嘲讽地说。“如果是我先撞到地面的话，至少也会断几根骨头，你可是直接就站起来了。”

史蒂夫因为那个想法而畏缩了一下，他的双手在膝盖上紧握成拳。“不是那种意义上的强壮，”他说。“有时候我看到那些他们给我建的纪念碑，我只觉得自己像个骗子。因为如果没有你，我什么都不是。”他转过头来看着他。“你总是保护我，但我从来没有以我应有的方式照看过你。即使在我变得足够强大之后……我只是不知道该怎么做。你花了这么多年来照顾我，让我们都养成了习惯，当我应该照顾你的时候，仍然是你在照看着我的后背。”

“我知道。我的意思是，我不记得所有事了。”巴基说，回望着他。“但我还记得，我们将后背交付给彼此。”

史蒂夫僵住了，意识到这是真的。“是这样的。”他轻声说。

“好的，如果你问我的话，”他耸耸肩，“那事情就应该是这样。”

史蒂夫点点头，他只是看着巴基，对方重新回过头去看着路，他还是不敢相信，他现在真的坐在这里。

这一次，史蒂夫发誓，他会履行他的承诺，直到最后。

* * * * *

接下来的旅途陷入令人舒适的沉默之中，史蒂夫感觉到了，巴基面对着那些他不知道该怎么回答的问题，感觉并不是很好。于是他将问题留给了自己，没有再追问更多关于目的地的细节。

因此当巴基将甲壳虫随随便便地停在一大片老旧的铁丝网外面时，他有点猝不及防。

“这里是里海训练营。”史蒂夫低声说。

“对啊，你知道这里？”巴基问。

“这是我接受训练的地方。”史蒂夫说。

“卡特。”巴基说，他轻轻笑了起来。“谁还知道她的柔情一面呢？关于她的事肯定没人记得了吧。”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，他皱着眉回头看向巴基，脱下了外套，在离开车子的时候将它留在副驾驶座上。

“这里是神盾局的原运营基地。”巴基解释道，轻巧地从车里钻出来。“你不会认为这只是个巧合吧？”

“不。”史蒂夫明白了他的意思，“但是，巴基，这里看上去已经被废弃了。”

“输掉战争，没了红骷髅之后，九头蛇就不再让自己闪闪发亮来吸引火力了。”巴基说着，从车上拿出他的背包。“不管他变成了什么玩意，佐拉总是很聪明。他让九头蛇转入地下，效果非常好。”

史蒂夫还在努力接受九头蛇渗透了神盾局这件事情，但巴基似乎已经将其当作既定事实了。他们走向铁丝网的时候巴基小心谨慎地观察着周围，然后拉开背包，粗暴地扯掉了里面的一块补丁。从中露出一个小小的U盘，巴基看了他一眼，注意到了他惊讶的模样。

“我猜你们没有搜到这玩意，嗯？”他笑着问道。

史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，他想告诉他，他们并没有真正搜过他的包。但这不完全是事实，他们根本没有想到过里面可能隐藏着什么东西。他们低估了他，而史蒂夫，在这些人当中，应当是最了解他的一个。“巴克——”

“没关系，史蒂夫。”巴基说。“你们没找着最好，不管怎么说，我需要它。”

“你不是……那个……打算把佐拉放进去吧？”史蒂夫皱着眉头问道。

巴基对他眨了眨眼，然后爆发出一阵大笑。史蒂夫知道这是他蠢问题的代价，但他并不在意。他已经有很多年没听到这样的笑声了——四年，或者，用另一种计算方法，七十年。这比他记忆中的笑声更加鲜明，巴基的笑容一直很有感染力，在战争年代，在它消失之后，越发显得弥足珍贵。

“我猜答案是‘否’？”史蒂夫说，微笑起来。

“是的，答案是‘否’。”巴基同意道，他将背包的剩余部分拉过头和右臂，斜背在身上。“即使我想这样做，操，史蒂夫，他也塞不进去的。这个U盘只能装一个G，所以我需要，嗯，再背几千个U盘来，才能装个头。”

巴基紧了紧背包带子，直到它被牢牢固定住，史蒂夫怀疑他分毫不打算让背包离开他的视线。但让史蒂夫吃惊的是，他将步枪留在了车里。

巴基注意到他的目光，耸了耸肩。“这不是一个好用的近距离武器，而且我也不觉得会有人在这里。”

“如果这是佐拉所在的地方，难道没有什么安全措施吗？”史蒂夫皱眉。

“防御系统是全自动的。”巴基解释道，他走向大门，轻松地用金属手将挂锁掰成两块，然后拉开。“甚至很少有人清楚地知道这个地方的存在，因此把这里的守卫留在工资单上反而是个麻烦。”

史蒂夫皱着眉跟在他后面，头脑中依然忧心忡忡。“那你是怎么知道的呢？”他轻声问。

“他喜欢看到我。”巴基说，他的声音变得僵硬起来。“我是他的杰作。他每隔几年会让人把我带进来一次，问我问题。他想知道我是否还记得他，是否还记得你。”

“你是怎么告诉他的？”史蒂夫问。

“我告诉他我不记得。”巴基平平地说。“因为我不记得了。”

而他永远也不明白为什么这总是会让佐拉发笑。

“来吧。”巴基说，往后扫了一眼，确认史蒂夫跟在他身边。佐拉可能已经知道我们进来了，我们走。“”

他带着史蒂夫进了一座被放错地方的武器库，然后径直走到一堵假墙面前。史蒂夫敬佩地看着他凭着记忆敲下一串密码，带着他们进了电梯。“你的计划到底是什么？”当他们开始下降时，史蒂夫问。

“佐拉会告诉我们神盾局内潜伏着的九头蛇特工的名单。”巴基解释道，“在我们切断它的头之前，我们首先要知道那些人是谁。而我的大部分情报已经过时二十几年了。”

“你真的认为他会告诉你吗？”史蒂夫问。

“没办法，我一直是他的最爱。”巴基说，他的声音很小心，毫无感情波动。“但我不是靠这个来获得信息的。他是一台电脑，是电脑，就能被黑掉。”

史蒂夫奇怪地盯着他。“你是怎么……我是说，你怎么知道要如何黑掉一台电脑？”

巴基不舒服地调整了一下背包带。“不是很频繁，但有时候我会被用于间谍活动。”他解释道。“他们在他们的系统上对我进行训练。最新的技术有点超出我的能力范围了，但这套系统是来自七十年代的技术，佐拉说过，升级可能导致他无法承受的退化。所以如果这套系统没有变化的话，没什么我不能搞定的。”

电梯门打开了，他们面前是一个大而黑暗的房间。史蒂夫压抑住了将巴基保护在他身后的冲动，另一个人走到他前面，他紧随其后，抓住了他的盾牌，做好准备。

巴基走过房间的中心，就像跟随着某个人的脚步一样，灯光开始在他们周围闪烁起来，一台巨大的电脑显示屏就在他们的正前方，巴基接近了它，拿出U盘，然后将它插进键盘旁边的中枢里。

然后他开始在键盘上敲击命令，金属和血肉之躯的手指，同样灵巧地在键盘上移动着，精准得几乎令人毛骨悚然。他无意识地微微抬高左手，比右手稍微高一点，这样那些较为笨重的手指可以更轻巧地接触键盘。

然后屏幕亮了起来：启动系统。

巴基快速地键入了：是。

“巴恩斯中士。”佐拉几乎立即就向他发出欢迎声，他机械的声音被自豪和喜爱之情所扭曲，让巴基起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他不知道他们是如何用这些过时的处理器让他精准地发出如此抑扬顿挫的声音的。“我最伟大的杰作。”

他抛掉那些不舒服的感觉，无视了佐拉，继续在键盘上工作。他只劫持了一台显示器，让佐拉可以在其他显示器上继续他的表演。这意味着他花了一点时间才意识到事情不对劲。

“你在干什么？”佐拉问，他的声音里呈现出一种奇怪的犹豫不决。

“你一直在我的脑海里。”巴基平静地告诉他。“那么现在我也要进入你的脑海，这才公平。”

“立刻停止，士兵。”佐拉命令道。

巴基流畅地解开一串密码，这不是一台普通的电脑，它的文件都被分割和保护起来，一个疯狂的天才大脑被编制和分区，散布在不计其数的硬盘上。但他也必须能够获取新的信息，收集数据，分析正在发生的事件，因此一定有一个共享的驱动器，埋藏在这套计算机化的思维运行方式之下。

巴基甚至没花多长时间就找到了它。

“史蒂文罗杰斯，伟大的美国队长。”佐拉说，换了另一条路线。“看见你在这里我很惊讶，你和你的敌人在一起。他不是你应当信任的人，又或者你还不知道我的士兵做过什么？”

“我知道他做过什么。”史蒂夫说，毫无波动。“我也知道你做过什么。”

“我？”佐拉问。“我一直在建设和平，队长。我已经将有序的组织带到了这个混乱的世界。我的士兵在其中出力良多。他如此完美地服从了命令。”

“是吗？”巴基喃喃道，“再次命令我停下来啊，看看会发生什么。”

他发现了一个文件，他相信这是目前活跃的九头蛇特工的名单。这很好，但这个文件被重度加密过了，这就很糟糕了。这不是他自己能处理的问题，他不确定是否有人可以在没有密钥的情况下解开它，也许它已经被设定为一旦遭到篡改就自毁。

这意味着他必须弄清楚谁手上有密钥，这也意味着他得切换到相当危险的B方案了。他想要叫史蒂夫一个人离开，但很快就将这个想法抛到了一边。史蒂夫永远不会这样做的，他不能浪费时间在争论上。

他改为将整个文件拷进他的U盘里，然后转向下一组数据。

“你一直是个聪明的男孩。”佐拉说。“有时候我会想，是不是出于傲慢，我才选择了你。我相信我可以塑造你，尽管有那么多破碎的士兵、不会反抗得如此剧烈的士兵可以供我挑选——但我想，这也许正是你成为我唯一一个幸存下来的实验品的原因。那样的战斗精神，那样一把双刃剑……”

巴基感觉到史蒂夫在他身后僵住了，他的拳头紧握着，随时准备战斗，他忍住了自己的吐槽，他知道已经没多少时间了。

“你还记得我们在一起的时光吗，我的士兵？”佐拉继续说。“你还记得我们每次见面吗？你痛苦的模样总是如此精妙绝伦，我最完美的士兵。将其他人都打破的境遇也只不过能让你屈服。”

他身旁的史蒂夫上前一步，一拳揍在主显示器上，打碎了屏幕。佐拉乱码一样的影像消失了，巴基抬起一边眉毛。

“你认真的？”他恼怒地问道，转回到他自己面对着的显示屏。“那又不能伤到他。”

“这让我感觉好点了。”史蒂夫任性地说。

“瞧你这脾气。”佐拉责备道。“红骷髅这么想要你呢，但我一直都知道我们的目标应该是巴恩斯中士。他没那么容易被卷入争斗，适应性更强。而你只是一个纪念品罢了，队长。你是——”

“我可以关掉你的音频，但不值得我这样做。”巴基面无表情地打断了他，仍然在继续敲着密码，整理文件并拷贝到他的U盘里面。“你这套已经没用了。干得不错哦，伴随着恶棍的独白，更能找到工作的重点。”

“什么？”史蒂夫问，疑惑地看着他。“什么没用了？”

“他想分散我的注意力，他在拖延时间。”巴基说，他的声音奇怪地平静。“他以为我不知道他发出了一个信号，要求对我们的位置实施空中打击。”

史蒂夫顿时站直了，警惕起来。“向谁发出信号？”

“神盾局。”巴基平静地回答。

“是的，他们已经来了。如果你现在逃跑的话，他们不会伤害你的，我的士兵。”佐拉说。“他们会带你回家的，你离开家已经很久了。”

“你以为你赢得了这一局，但我希望你发出这个信号。”巴基说，朝摄像头扫了一眼。“我想知道谁是有权限知道你存在的人，谁是和你直接联系的人，现在我知道了。”

屏幕闪烁着，陷入了一阵奇怪的沉默。“不，你——”

“史蒂夫和我都能在一场小小的爆炸中生存下来，但你肯定是不行的。”巴基说。“你问过我，是否还记得你。没错，我记得。一开始，你最经常对我说的话是什么呢？你只会伤害你自己而已。”

“巴恩斯中士，”佐拉静静地说，他的声音轻微地振动起来，情绪引发了音质的急剧变化。“中士，求求你，还有时间——”

“巴克，我们得走了！”史蒂夫大叫道。凭借他过人的听力已经可以分辨出昆式机急速接近时沉默的响声。

巴基没有看他，还在传输最后一个文件。“快搞定了。”他说，“只剩一个——”

“没时间了！”史蒂夫咆哮道，他伸出手抓住巴基的腰，一个旋转将他推向地面的格栅，在史蒂夫抓着他飞扑过半个房间之前，巴基只来得及伸手拔出他的U盘。

史蒂夫撕开一块格栅，从地面上将它拉起，把巴基推下去，然后将盾举在头顶上保护两人。巴基抬起左臂保护着他们身体的另一边。

然后整座建筑物都往他们身上倒塌下来。

史蒂夫紧紧抱住巴基，尽可能多地遮挡住他，当四周的震动终于停下来的时候他才吐出一口气。“你说我鲁莽吗？”他抱怨道。

没有回应，他感觉到心脏漏跳了一拍。他转过去检查巴基，他的头垂在史蒂夫的肩上，头发和半边脸上都满是血迹。“巴基？”他颤抖着声音问，扔下了盾牌，伸手抓住巴基的脸。

巴基呻吟着，但没有睁开眼睛。史蒂夫强迫自己深吸了一口气。巴基的治愈能力和他一样强，如果是史蒂夫头上受了这样的伤的话，他可以在不到半天的时间内完全愈合。他没有时间在这里从头到脚检查他的状况，特战队毫无疑问马上就会来清理现场了。

他将盾牌放回背上，伸手将巴基抱在臂弯里，从坠落的建筑物残骸上爬上去，一直到达地面。他回望了一眼爆炸在里海训练营留下的大坑，然后穿过铁丝网，小心翼翼地将巴基放在甲壳虫的另一边。这不是最好的保护措施，但至少能在他去对付特战队的时候为巴基提供一些掩护。

“史蒂夫？”巴基呻吟着，当史蒂夫开始往回走的时候，他抓住了史蒂夫的手腕。

“呆在这里。”史蒂夫告诉他，“我马上就回来。”

史蒂夫小心地拉开他的手，绕过甲壳虫，将他的盾从背上拿起来，他能看到昆式机着陆在断壁残垣的另一边，透过一阵模糊的烟雾与火光，他看到四个人，都带着面具，背着步枪，分头向不同的方向走去。

对他来说最好的选择是等四个人分开，他可以一个接一个安静地解决掉他们，但他不会冒险丢失他们中任何一个人的踪迹，让他们有可能发现巴基。他必须快速行动。他以前又不是没有一次对付过这么多人。

他抓起盾牌开始前进，但甚至在他引起敌人注意之前，就传来了一声小小的带着消音器的枪声。昆式机左边的两个人一个接一个飞快地倒下去，飞机前窗上出现一道裂纹，接着飞行员也一头栽倒下去，另一边的两个人倒在一起，一颗子弹从一个人身上穿入，从另一个人身上穿出。

史蒂夫重重地吞了一口口水，转过身去，巴基趴在甲壳虫的车顶上，步枪稳稳地架在他面前，他的目光穿过瞄准镜。

他刚刚用四颗子弹解决了一个五人队，头还疼得厉害。

这有点像是过去，巴基在战场上的时候。那时候，有很多人将巴基与美国队长进行比较，发现他经常缺席。只有史蒂夫和咆哮突击队知道巴基可能是他们中间最危险的人，他可以在九头蛇发现他之前，干掉他们一整个小队的人。

史蒂夫看到巴基跌跌撞撞地从车顶上滑下来，他强迫自己从回忆中清醒过来，冲过去，当巴基倒向一边的时候伸手抓住了他的肩膀。史蒂夫皱着眉头，抱住他，让他靠在车上。

“我干掉他们了吗？”巴基问，他的声音有些模糊。

“是的，你搞定了。”史蒂夫向他保证，他将他的头发拢起来，皱起眉看着他额头上深深的伤口。出血已经不是很严重了，但即使以他的治愈能力，这么深的伤口看上去也需要缝合，才能保证完全的愈合。他检查了巴基的瞳孔，发现另一个人似乎无法聚焦在他身上时很是不满。“你怎么能在脑震荡的情况下打出那样的射击？”

“我没事。”巴基嘟哝着，但他的眼睛没有焦点，呼吸紊乱。史蒂夫花了一点时间才听清楚他的话，他的声音似乎正陷入恐慌之中。“我——”巴基开口，但却似乎无法成句。

“巴基，巴基，拜托，你吓到我了。”史蒂夫说，“求求你说点什么。”

“我刚刚想起来了。”巴基说，他的声音动人心魄。“不只是闪回，那是——”

“什么？”史蒂夫担心地问。

这一次，换成巴基注视着他，就好像他是一个鬼魂。“你妈妈的名字是莎拉。”他低声说，犹豫着伸出手，指尖划过史蒂夫的脸颊。“你以前在鞋子里垫报纸。”

史蒂夫的呼吸梗在了他的喉咙里，他轻轻地低下头，额头碰到了巴基的前额，小心翼翼，不去碰到伤口。“巴基。”

“我记得，”巴基气喘吁吁地说，“我记得你。”


	7. 旅程

巴基和史蒂夫已经习惯于分享他们的私人空间，从还是孩子的时候开始，他们就亲密无间。他抬起一只手，抱住巴基的肩膀。他们勾肩搭背地走在街上，巴基的手臂在他肩头上晃荡，史蒂夫用手肘推揉着他。在史蒂夫注射血清之后他们不得不调整姿势——这没花多长时间。从那时候开始，史蒂夫会将胳膊搂在巴基的肩膀上，或者是肩并肩坐在一起。他们的肩膀挨着肩膀，膝碰着膝。

在楼顶上重逢以来，光是巴基回到身边这件事就已经让史蒂夫感激不尽，无暇顾及他们之间发生的变化——巴基没有记忆，他们两人没有接触。直到现在，巴基终于记了起来，然后再也不放开手。

巴基扔掉了他的步枪——他从不会对武器疏忽大意——紧紧抱住史蒂夫。除了拥抱回去之外史蒂夫不知道他还能做什么。一整支死掉的特战小队躺在他们身后，好像倒下的多米诺骨牌，一旁秘密基地的废墟上，烟雾还在闷烧着，但与巴基记起的东西相比，这一切都变得无关紧要了。

他感觉到巴基在他的怀抱中轻轻地颤抖着，他的双手紧紧抓住他背上的美国队长制服，好像一松手他就会消失不见。“巴基——”史蒂夫不情愿地提醒他，谨慎地扫视了一眼他们身后。

巴基没有放开他，但他颤抖着吸了一口气，抬起头。“我希望你知道，等会儿我会因为你从楼顶上飞下来的特技表演而踢你的屁股。”他告诉他。

史蒂夫瞪着他。“真的吗？”他质问道，“你干的好事——你让一台超级电脑轰炸我们所在的位置！”

巴基后退了一步，不情愿地放开他，皱着眉头看着他。“没错，但那时我真的不记得你了，”他说，“如果我记得，我会首先确保你不在里面！”

“那还不如现在呢，巴克。”史蒂夫叹了口气，然后捡起步枪，将巴基放在副驾驶座的一侧。“来吧，进来，我们得离开这里了。”

“该让我来开车。”巴基不甚认真地抗议着，他的目光还没能聚焦，有点过于明亮了。“你是个马路杀手，我不记得有哪一次你开车不是以撞上什么建筑物告终的。”

“没错，但那都是有目的的。”史蒂夫安慰般地提醒他，将他按在座位上，不顾巴基模模糊糊地抗议着“我可以自己来”强迫他系好了安全带。史蒂夫将盾牌和步枪放到后座上，然后跑回来，冲进驾驶座，启动了车子。

他不觉得他们会这么快就派来另一支小队，但最好不要冒险，冒烟的基地废墟很快就会引起注意的。

他坐进车子的时候巴基伸手拉住了他的衣袖，史蒂夫担心地看着他的朋友，巴基紧紧地抓着他。“我操，史蒂夫，我刚刚想起来了，我们得回去华盛顿。”巴基焦急地说。“史蒂夫，我们——”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，他的额头上留下深深的皱痕，“不，我们得带你回托尼那儿去，他能帮助我们。”

“我跟踪佐拉发出的信号，”巴基说，“它去往亚历山大·皮尔斯的办公室。他是九头蛇的一个头。”

“国务卿？”史蒂夫难以置信地问。

“是的，我想是这样。”巴基说，对于九头蛇已经爬到的高度并不感到惊讶。“他的根基是三曲翼大楼，不管怎样，我们得——”

史蒂夫想了一会，摇摇头，将车子开回到主干道上。“不，我得先确保你的安全，并且检查你的伤势。”

“我没事。”巴基坚持道，即使他已经歪到一边，头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。史蒂夫从没听过他这样故作轻松的口气。

“别睡着了。”史蒂夫对他说，因为巴基歪倒在他身上的样子而深深担心起来，尽管他也不想他离开。“你有脑震荡。”

“有脑震荡的人能干掉一整支九头蛇特战队吗？”巴基问。

“如果是你的话？没问题。我是说，巴克，”他坚定地说，“我曾经根本没做全面检查就让你再次跟我一起上了战场，你表现得无懈可击，让我差不多都相信了。我不会再把你当成是理所当然的存在了。”

“某种意义上来说，我确实无懈可击，”巴基指出，“除了我的胳膊，那是真完蛋了。”

“巴基——”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“好吧，我认识一个住在华盛顿的人。”巴基告诉他，“他检查过我的枪伤，我觉得他受过一些医护训练，我们可以在那里停下来，看看他能不能帮助我们，如果这样能让你感觉好一点的话。”

“这不太能激励人心。”史蒂夫皱眉。“一些医护训练？你有——”

“就这样，要不就算了，史蒂夫。”巴基昏昏欲睡地告诉他。

“好吧，行。”史蒂夫说，投降了。“地址呢？”

巴基睡眼朦胧地从口袋里掏出一部手机，将地址输入GPS导航。“这里，”他说，将手机放在他们俩中间。

“为什么你就可以留着手机？”史蒂夫抱怨道。

“因为我的手机无法被追踪。”巴基说，“如果斯塔克尝试追踪的话，它会自毁。”

“他们可以做到这一点吗？”史蒂夫问，警惕地看着手机。

“九头蛇的老把戏了。”巴基承认。“只是现代化了一点。”

史蒂夫盯着手机看了一会，但他决定相信巴基知道他在做什么。巴基使用起机器来一向得心应手，而且现在他还拥有了九头蛇强迫灌输给他的那些知识。因此他将注意力转回到了他的朋友身上，巴基并没有放开他的衣袖，而且朝着他的身上歪倒得更厉害了。

“嘿，”史蒂夫担心地说，“别睡觉，记得吗？”

“没睡。”巴基说，但他的声音听上去不是太有说服力。

“那你为什么不跟我说说话呢？你记起多少事情了？”史蒂夫问他，回头看向道路。“你还记得我们怎么认识的吗？”

“是在打架的时候吗？”巴基皱着眉头问道。

“没错。”史蒂夫微笑着说，“你被两个小流氓围住了，他们比你大好几岁，当他们欺负其他孩子的时候你站了出来，所以他们决定给你上一课。”

“哦，没错！”巴基笑着说，抬起眼睛，“我想那是我参与的最后一场不是由你主动挑起的战斗了，直到战争开始为止。”

史蒂夫忽略了他的吐槽，但脸上的笑容变得更大了。“我来救你，”他说，“然后，从那之后，就一直是你来救我。”

“他们脸上的表情！”巴基大笑起来，“你只有他们的一半大！但你真他妈的无所畏惧，史蒂夫，你总是这样。”

“注意措辞。”史蒂夫批评道。

巴基翻了个白眼，“现在每个人都说脏话，你没看过有线电视吗？”他问，“你得与时俱进了，伙计。”

“有些事情我想坚持下去。”史蒂夫静静地说。

“你就是这么个傻瓜，罗杰斯。”巴基满怀爱意地说。

“去吧，睡一会，巴克。”史蒂夫轻声说，动作小心翼翼，以免将他推开。“我会每隔几分钟叫醒你一次，确认你没事。”

“我也还记得你有多么专横。”巴基说，但他已经闭上了眼睛。

* * * * *

在旅途剩下的时间里，史蒂夫坚持不断地叫醒他，用一些毫无必要的复杂问题来刺激他，比如：那是哪一年？那年的总统是谁？

而巴基会给出如下答案：这种问题对一个被冻着的人来说有什么意义？你个傻瓜。或者：我不会一醒来就神奇的开始关心政治了。

而史蒂夫报以一个傻乎乎的微笑：好的，你没事。

到达华盛顿之前，史蒂夫最后一次叫醒巴基的时候，他从史蒂夫身上爬了起来，改为靠在车门上。史蒂夫内心中有一部分更希望巴基能留在他身上，但巴基的眼睛已经清楚多了，他看上去已经从脑震荡的冲击中恢复过来，因此史蒂夫也不是太遗憾。

“轮到我了。”巴基决定道，他狡猾地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，“我也要问你一个问题。”

“好啊，”史蒂夫谨慎地说，“总统是马修·埃利斯——”

“好啦，谁管他，是谁都一样。”巴基不屑一顾地说，挥舞着手，“你这段时间都在干什么？”

“我？”史蒂夫惊讶地问。

“对，罗杰斯，你以为说谁呢？”巴基说，眼睛转动一下，“你回来已经两年了吧，对吗？”

“嗯……”史蒂夫说，“好吧，有一场外星人入侵——”

“我不是问那些我能在报纸上看到的东西，”巴基说，“你这段时间都在干什么？”

“那就是我一直在做的事，巴克。”他承认道。

“自从你被发现之后，除了工作之外你什么都没做？”巴基问他，他的声音奇怪地单调。

史蒂夫绷紧了脸，没有看向他，这意味着他不想让巴基知道答案，但说谎并不能拯救他，因此他只是无视了巴基。

“天啊，史蒂夫——”巴基脱口而出，像是喘息，又像是抽泣，史蒂夫望向他，睁大了眼睛，满怀担心。

“不，巴克，我没事的。”他飞快地向他保证。“我很好。”

“这段时间都是谁在照顾你？”巴基轻声问。

“娜塔莎和托尼。”史蒂夫告诉他。

“黑寡妇和钢铁侠？”他问道，“史蒂夫——”

“我知道你不信任他们，但他们是我的朋友。”史蒂夫固执地说。“他们给我看电影，娜特总是给我发猫咪的表情包。”

巴基的担忧稍微减少了一点，他笑起来，史蒂夫不假思索地回以笑容，就像他一直以来，轻而易举地被巴基的笑容迷住那样。

“你有黑寡妇发给你的猫咪表情包，”他笑了，“这是我听到过的最棒的事情了，我想我可能会喜欢她的。”

“她不仅仅是过去的那些阴影，巴基。”史蒂夫告诉他。

“嘿，我没说她不是。如果你觉得我们可以信任他们的话，那我信任他们，基本上，”他很快补充道，“在未来未知的某个日期，我可以基本上信任他们。”

“谢谢你，”史蒂夫微笑着对他说，“我想。”

“你应该过得更生活化一点儿，史蒂薇，”巴基皱着眉，“我是说，我们都获得了第二次机会，历经艰辛，现在我们都走到了这里，在一个有Netflix的时代，你却还在到处跟人掐架！”

“Netflix？”史蒂夫重复了一遍，难以置信。“你是怎么知道Netflix的？我几周前才刚刚发现！”

“我借来了一台笔记本电脑，他们还登陆在上面。”巴基解释道。“我有很多自由时间，我不需要在刚回到这个世界的第一周就投身于对抗外星人入侵的前线。”

“是第二周。”史蒂夫告诉他，不知为何认真了起来。“为什么你说得好像这是我的错？又不是我招来外星人入侵的。”

“我没说这是你的错。”巴基立即向他保证，“但你就是一个吸引麻烦的磁铁，罗杰斯。”

“我？我是——那你呢？”他哼了一声，“你刚刚才挨了一枪！你从楼顶上跳下来！你让我们挨了炸弹！”

“你说得很有道理，但是呢，我一直没遇上什么麻烦，直到我被拍到了，”巴基坚持道，“两个月，完全没问题，这可比你最长的无故障运行记录的两倍还要多。”

史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，想起来巴基已经躲藏了多久。他快速地看了他一眼，“为什么你不来找我？”他问。“我会——我是说，我可以给你买笔记本电脑、Netflix视频，所有你想要的。你只需要来找我。”

“没那么容易。”巴基解释道，他转头望向窗外。“我只记得一点有关你的事，而不是美国队长。我没办法让你和美国队长在我的脑海中重合起来。我不知道还能信任谁，因此我不相信任何人。”

“那我们准备去见的那个人呢？”史蒂夫问。他将车子停到了路边，这里离巴基给他的地址还有几条街的距离，考虑到甲壳虫是“借”来的，他们得步行通过余下的路程。“你相信他吗？”

“我只是……很偶然就信任了他。我想，”巴基承认，“是因为他有点让我想起了你。”

史蒂夫呼出一口气，点点头。“你能自己走路吗？”

“我没事。”巴基对他保证道，望向窗外。“天已经黑了，即使是你应该也不会引起太多注意，但你可能会想要把外套穿上。”

史蒂夫拿起他的外套和盾牌，巴基将步枪塞进了他的背包里。当他们开始向前走的时候史蒂夫紧贴着巴基，不过巴基看上去走得很稳。史蒂夫还不习惯其他人跟他愈合得一样快，但事实上，巴基的自愈能力似乎既是一个诅咒，又是祝福。一方面，他从来不想让巴基再次遭受痛苦，而另一方面，这样的能力让他的朋友似乎比起战争期间更不注意自己的安全了。

他知道这个想法有多么虚伪——但他不在乎，因为这是巴基。

“我能感觉到你很担心，史蒂夫。”巴基苦笑着说。

“不是担心，只是……谨慎。”史蒂夫说，“你为什么不跟我讲讲你的朋友呢？”

“他的名字是山姆威尔逊。”巴基告诉他。

史蒂夫等着他说下去，但这就没了。“还有呢？”他催促道。

“他住在华盛顿。”巴基说，“怎么，你想要一本他的传记？”

“你到底有多了解这家伙？”史蒂夫质问道，他停了下来。

“呃，好吧，我们算是在一起过了一夜。”巴基解释道，“他没有试图杀掉我，因此，这差不多足以让他成为继你之后，我第二个最好的朋友了。如果你考虑到我认识的其他人的所作所为的话。”

史蒂夫只是瞪着他，“你们在一起过了一夜？”他不满地重复了一遍。

“对啊，”巴基说，然后意识到了史蒂夫刚刚在想什么。“我是说，我们没有一起睡，如果你是在想这个的话。我睡在他的空房间里，不是说他没有魅力，但那时我刚刚中了一枪，所以……”巴基为自己的诙谐笑了起来，但史蒂夫的眼睛眯得更细了。

“你没有来找我，却在中枪之后跟一个陌生人回家——”他开口道。

“我们真的要在大马路中间争论这个吗？”巴基问。

“我们等会再谈。”史蒂夫哼了一声，拉起巴基的手继续沿着道路向前走去。

“好了，史蒂夫，我们可以信任他！他是一名老兵，就跟我们一样。”巴基说，让史蒂夫拉着他的手。“他在退伍军人中心工作，他肯定是个好人。”

“你为什么一开始不说呢？”史蒂夫质问。

“我不知道让你生气这么好玩，”巴基对他咧嘴一笑，“而且我已经有七十年没这么做过了。”

史蒂夫想要生气，但他发现面对巴基的笑容这几乎是不可能的，他知道他有麻烦了，至少是在他能忍住，让自己不被巴基的恶作剧干扰之前——他曾经是唯一一个能对巴基说不的人，除开他们俩的妈妈不算的话——但不幸的是，这样的技巧他已经生疏了。他可能会做任何事情只为了能让他开心，这很可怕。

“继续往前走。”史蒂夫说，没有放开他手中巴基的手。他将巴基拉在自己身后，没走多远，他们就抵达了山姆的屋子。尽管史蒂夫想得很多，但这看上去像是个正经地方，而且绝对不会在神盾局的雷达上。“你确定是这里吗？”

巴基点点头，将手从史蒂夫手中扯出来，走上前去，轻轻敲了敲门。没过多久山姆就来开门了，笑容在他脸上一闪而逝，他注意到了巴基额头上的伤口。

“嘿，”巴基说，血迹斑斑的脸上露出了一个尽可能无辜的微笑，“你还有多余的空房间吗？”

史蒂夫在他身边，往前走了一步，看上去有点局促不安。山姆睁大了眼睛，转过头来望着他。“那是美国队长吗？”他故意低声问巴基，显然试图装得很酷的样子，“看上去挺像美国队长的。”

“嗯，其实是史蒂夫罗杰斯哦。”巴基说，带着甜蜜的微笑看了一眼身后的人，“只是为了好玩穿着美国队长的衣服。”他回头看向山姆。“我们可能遇到了一点小麻烦。”

山姆皱起眉头，看着巴基额头上的伤口。“你们最好先进来。”他说着，将巴基和史蒂夫领进屋子，关上门。“你愿意告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？”

“有人打了我的头，”巴基随口说，“因为有人决定告诉全世界我还活着。”

“我不会为此道歉的，”史蒂夫固执地说。“如果我不这么做的话，你现在还打算自己解决一切问题。”

巴基耸耸肩，“老实说，比起让他们来抓我，我更喜欢之前的方法。”他说，回头看向山姆。“但你应该知道，窝藏我们的风险不小。”

“我两周前就把本季《黑名单》的最后一集看完了，正缺点刺激的呢。”山姆向他保证道。他盯着巴基，“所以我想你已经记起来一些东西了？”

“如果你要说‘我早告诉过你’的话——”巴基叹了口气。

“我不会这么说的，”山姆说，笑容在他脸上闪耀起来，“但我确实告诉过你了，对吧？”

“好吧，没错，你告诉过我了。”巴基说，带着微笑看了史蒂夫一眼，“当然，事情也不会有什么变化，只是现在问题变得更加复杂了——我没了假身份，没法再给他们制造什么惊喜，美国队长自从1923年以来就一直在给我们制造麻烦，而且就我看来他现在也没什么长进。”

“你真的希望我相信，美国队长才是你们两人中的麻烦制造者？”山姆怀疑地问。“他可是美国队长啊。”

巴基难以置信地转向史蒂夫，“为什么每个人似乎都认为你是一个圣人？”

“嗯——”史蒂夫稍稍脸红了一下。

“你以前在背街小巷里赤手空拳的和人开战，就因为有些人在电影院里讲话太大声！当巴尼迈耶斯把我眼眶揍青的时候，你威胁他会字面意义上的在他睡觉时杀了他！”巴基干巴巴地说，然后回头看向山姆。“他刚刚从四十层楼上跳下来！”

“你可闭嘴吧！”史蒂夫抗议道，“我跳楼是因为你先跳下去了！”

“喔噢，”山姆打量着史蒂夫，“我刚正想起我妈妈问我如果我的朋友从桥上跳下去，我会不会跟着。我总是说我他妈才不会，但你确实这样做了。”

“那不是一座桥。”史蒂夫愤愤地说，“那是一栋楼。而且他刚刚还让我们挨了炸！”

“我不知道这感觉是好像突然闯进一间超级士兵驿站，还是进了一个托儿所。”山姆说，双臂交叉在胸前，不以为然地看着他们。

巴基只是对他抛出一个假笑，显而易见的恶作剧，而史蒂夫给了他一个有点害羞的笑容，山姆怀疑其中的意味是一样的。他叹口气，拿起他的医药箱。“你，”他说，指着巴基，“坐下，让我看看你的头。”

巴基在厨房吧台旁边的高脚凳上坐下来，山姆盯着他俩，他们用一种似乎很是奇怪的步调在同步移动。史蒂夫本能地伸出手来拨开了掉到巴基伤口上的头发，将它们撩起。

“以你的自愈速度，我看不出有什么缝针的必要。”山姆告诉他，“不过我有一些蝶形绷带，可以将伤口包起来。”他从医药箱里拿出绷带，将五条绷带均匀地铺在深深的伤口上。“这样就好了，你想告诉我你是怎么受伤的吗？”

“我确实让我们挨炸了。”巴基承认。“不过那是有原因的。”

史蒂夫将手从巴基头上放下来，让头发落下去，遮住绷带，轻轻地哼了一声。他并没有对巴基的疯狂之举太过抱怨，主要是因为那时候这个人并不完全是巴基——但他怀疑现在这个巴基是否也会做出完全一样的事情，只除了他会先将史蒂夫安置在某个安全的地方。

他看向山姆，后者似乎在处理巴基的伤势时毫不费力。史蒂夫以前每次让巴基同意他帮忙处理伤口时都得据理力争。“巴基说你受过医护训练。”史蒂夫好奇地说。

“是吗？”山姆抬起一边眉毛，看着巴基，“我可从来没说过。”

“用不着说。”巴基说，看向他。“野战军医？”

“空降援救。”山姆纠正道。

史蒂夫站直了身体。“我听说过关于空降救援人员的伟大事迹。”他说，压抑住本能想要鸣枪敬礼的冲动。“感谢您的服务。”

“呃，那个，已经过去一段时间了。”山姆说。“我已经退役了。”

巴基的指节敲打着藏在他口袋里的U盘，他不想向热情好客的主人再要求什么，但确实急于检查那些他设法拷出来的文件。“我有点不好意思问，因为上次我向你借的东西遗失在一场爆炸中了，”巴基说，想起了他丢在基地里的帽子，“但你能借我用用电脑吗？”

“可以，不过比起帽子我更需要我的电脑，”山姆说，眯起眼睛。“所以不要把它也给炸了。”他消失在走廊里，回来的时候拿着两套衣服，和一台小巧的银色苹果本。“我以为你们会想要洗个澡？”他提议道。

“等我们搞定这件事之后，一定会赔偿你的损失。”史蒂夫正式承诺道。

“喂，伙计，我可不是为了这个才帮助你们的。”山姆说。“不过我现在要去试着睡一觉了，巴基对这里很熟悉，我相信他上次来的时候就已经把房子的地图记在脑子里了。”

“真是抱歉啊。”巴基坦然承认，他伸手接过了山姆的笔记本电脑。

他打开笔记本电脑，禁用了WiFi，以防有什么内置命令或是病毒侵入那些文件。他想确保文件不会真的泄露出去。他可以阻止这样的操作，不过小心谨慎总是没错的，只要无法发送信号，就能隔绝信息泄露。

“浴室在走廊右边的第二扇门。”巴基告诉史蒂夫，他开始尽可能地检验这台电脑，在将U盘插进去之前他要证实它能隔离于九头蛇的渗透之外。“你该去洗个澡，脱掉那身制服，我觉得这身衣服都快成精了。”

当他意识到史蒂夫一动不动的时候巴基抬起了头，发现那个男人正焦虑地注视着他。“我哪里都不会去的，史蒂夫。”他向他保证。

“好吧。”史蒂夫轻声同意了，然后消失在走廊里。

巴基从口袋里掏出U盘，插进电脑。他拷贝下来的文件里面似乎没有带着任何恶意程序，但也经过了重重加密。他唯一能得到的信息来自文件名，其中有一些很是诱人：人员名单、洞察计划，以及，冬日战士们。

最后一个文件名上的复数形式很有点让人在意，但他现在还无法从中获取任何信息。他没有接受过这种程度的密码破解训练，至少不适用于本世纪的技术水平，他怀疑这些文件并不会给他第二次尝试的机会。

“发现什么了吗？”史蒂夫问道，他一屁股坐在巴基身边的高脚凳上，头发湿漉漉的，身上的T恤看上去至少小了两个码。巴基扫了他一眼，仍然不太习惯看见他这副模样。那场爆炸之后涌入他脑海里的记忆大部分是从战争前开始的，一生的长度，和前线的短短几年。他还在努力理解这一切之中。

“运气不好，”巴基说，快速地转开了眼，“我没法自己解密这些文件，这超出我的能力范围了。”

“我们可以和托尼联系。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地提议道。

巴基摇摇头。“即使斯塔克也要花几个月来解密，在最好的情况下。”他说。“我们需要密钥。”

“你有计划了吗？”史蒂夫谨慎地问。

“是的。”巴基说。“亚历山大·皮尔斯。”

史蒂夫看上去一脸无奈，但他还是点了点头。“我们明天早上再谈这事，好吗？”他说。“你的伤口还在康复期间，你需要休息。”

“我没事。”巴基说。

“没事才怪。”史蒂夫不耐烦地说。

“好吧，我已经很烦被别人告知我是怎样怎样了。”巴基吼了起来。

史蒂夫脸色苍白，眼睛惊恐地睁大了。“巴基，我不是——”

“没关系。”他说，闭上眼睛，垂下了头。“对不起，没事的。我们没事。我没事。真的。”

“刚才一分钟里面你说了五次没事，”史蒂夫轻声说，“根据我的经验，这意味着事实上你可能有事。”

“用你试图说服别人你没事的经验吗？”巴基问，比他以为的更刻薄一点。

“大多数情况下是这样。”史蒂夫不好意思地承认。

巴基惊讶地笑了起来，他抬头看着史蒂夫，好像不敢相信他真的坐在那里。“天，我可真想你。”他说。“很多时候我并不知道我想念的人是你，但我一直都在想你。”

“过去这个世界的一切都不对劲，”史蒂夫说，重重地吞咽着，“我一直——我一直试图不去想你的事，我一直试图假装成真的已经过去七十年了，你已经死了很久了。但对我来说这一切都还没过去多久，我觉得我的身体像被撕成了两半，只有半个我在这里醒来。”

“史蒂夫。”巴基的声音摇摇欲坠，他看过关于美国队长的自杀性任务的档案，但当时他并不了解前因后果。那仅仅是一个抽象的战争英雄的符号，试图牺牲自己的生命去拯救世界。但现在他明白了一切，每当想到这个，恐慌就在他的胸口盲目地堆积起来。

他伸出一只手，放在史蒂夫的肩上。“我知道这有点迟了，”他说，“但现在，我就在这里。”

史蒂夫冲向前，将他拉入怀中。巴基并没有为他的亲密接触而感到惊讶，一些根深蒂固的印象自动地在他脑海里浮现出来，包括史蒂夫和他的亲密无间。“你也应该去洗个澡。”过了一会，史蒂夫终于说。他将一些东西从巴基肩上擦掉。“你身上还到处都是血和建筑物的灰尘。”

巴基翻了个白眼，从他怀里滑出来。“好的，我听明白了。”他说。

“你自己洗澡没问题吗？”史蒂夫担心地问，看了一眼他头上的伤口。

“你真的要跟我再来一次‘我没事’的对话吗？”巴基干巴巴地说，史蒂夫举手投降了。“空余的卧室，左边的第一扇门进去。”他告诉史蒂夫，拿起山姆给他们的衣服，走了出去。

他飞快地洗完澡，换上了干净衣服，走进备用房间。史蒂夫已经在里面了，皱着眉头盯着那张小床。巴基走进来的时候，他在意地看了他一眼。

“你想要我睡地上吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基只是翻个白眼。“我以前不都是睡在你身上的吗？战争期间，在营地里的时候，你就像我的私人暖气一样。”他说。“而且在那以前我们就一起睡过多少次了？”

“我知道，但是——”史蒂夫的声音小了下去。“床太小了，而且我现在变大了。”

“你不介意的话那我也不介意。”过了一会，巴基说。“但如果你想睡在地板上的话，那我也是。”

史蒂夫没精打采地瞪了他一眼。“为什么你这么固执呢？”他问。“就这一次，你就不能让我来照顾你吗？”

“不。”巴基简单地告诉他。“我们要睡床，还是睡地板？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，爬上床，巴基倒在他身边。他们静静地躺了一会，两个人都睡得笔直，没有碰到对方。然后，巴基转过头来，伸出手，小心翼翼地用他右手的手指缠住了史蒂夫的左手。

“我的情况可能不太好。”停顿了一下之后，巴基承认道。

“会好的。”史蒂夫向他保证，然后他轻轻地握紧了他的手。

直到巴基的呼吸平稳下来之后的好一会，史蒂夫还醒着，躺在那里，有一点担心自己的能力是否足以支撑这个承诺。


End file.
